Shelgr Hjarta
by EverAlice
Summary: As the War rages on Arya finally dicovers her feelings for Eragon... Will he except her?...Will Galbatoix rip them apart?..Or will there love die in flames? ExA/ MxN/ SXSH..Most Characters OOC.
1. Alone

**Hello my name is Elvarya..This is an ExA fanfic with SxT and alittle MxN  
This takes place where Brisinger stops. Hope you like it.**

**Note..CP owns Eragon.**

Alone

Eragon and Saphria where lying in a clearing 5 leagues away from the Varden. It was a beautiful spot they where in, it was fairly big, had a creek right on the edge of the clearing with purple, yellow, and blue flowers everywhere around them. They came to this spot every night and slept then returned to the Varden camp the next morning. It was a week after Orimis and Glaedr had died, once that happened Eragon and Saphria had both closed them selves off from every one including Rorn and Arya. Every time Eragon saw one of them coming near him he would jump up on Saphria and fly away leaving them where they stood. As Eragon leaned aginst Saphira's belly he thought about everyone he had lost the last few years.

""Saphira, why is it we can never find happiness with anyone? Almost all the people we love are gone, the only family we have left is Rorn and Katrina, everyone else is usually trying to use us for fighting even Arya...Yes she wants to comfort us but at the same time she wants us to fight everything and everyone with no care of what we want".

_""I do not know young one, but I do agree with you on this we find happiness with no one but each other". Said Saphira _

Eragon looked up at her feeling sorrow remembering all the people they have lost.

"It's like we are not meant to be happy, first Garrow, then Brom, Ajihad, Murtagh, Hrothgar, and now the last father figures we had Glaedr and Oromis."

_"I know but there is nothing we can do about that"_

Eragon leaned back into Saphira, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath of air to clear his mind out. As they sat there in silence just enjoying the othere's company they felt someone touch there minds lightly, they ignored the feeling as they had been doing to people the last few days. No matter how much they ignored it it just kept getting stronger and stronger so after a few moments they lightly lowered their barriers to find out who it was, when they did they found out that it was a messenger trying to reach them.

""Yes". Eragon said annoyed because they where being bothered

""I'm sorry to bother you Shadslayer but Lady Nasuada would like to speak with you and Brightscales."

""Thank you tell her we will be there shortly" .said Eragon, climbing on to Saphira's back.

"_What do you think she wants_?"

_"I know not young one we will see though_."

It took them an hour to reach Nasuada's tent for there was a maze of cream coloered tents they had to look through to get to it. Wonce they got there Eragon jumped from Saphira and walked in to find Nasuada, Arya, and King Orin waiting for him.  
Saphira stuck her head through a window in the far corner of the tent where they now sat, Eragon gave a wordless bow and sat next to Saphria.  
When they came to these meetings they did not talk and if they did they said few words for they did not care to speak to anyone anymore.

"Well im glad you made it Eragon." Said Nasuada sitting in her chair staring at them , they nodded to her their faces blank and unreadable.

As Eragon lisened to Nasuada and Orrin speak about how many troops they had , he could feel Arya's eyes burning into him but showed nothing to it for she stared at him everytime they saw each other now. He still loved her more than he could bare, but he did not show any emotion to anyone but Saphira since Oromis and Glaedr died , he was getting very good at this skill, his face was always blank and unreadible no matter what people said to him he was never effected by it.

"Well Eragon, Saphira we are thinking about starting to make our move on the city of Merlian what do you two have to say in this matter?" Asked Nasuada

Eragon closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to think of how to put his answer in as little words as possible.

"We think nothing of it, we go where we are told to go, I don't think it matters what we say" Eragon said opening his eyes and giving them a blank look. Arya looked at them letting surprise show on her face.

"Of coarse it matters Eragon you and Saphira are our strongest weapons."

_"Exactly weapons, we go where we must fight for that's what we are meant for Green Eyes."_

"Yes, that's correct Saphira that is what we are meant for to fight, we are alone in this battel but we will still do are jobs which is to fight until we can no longer. Tell us when you are ready to leave Nasuada and we will pack and meet you there."

With that he went to Saphira and jumped on her then both leapt into the sky together.

"What has happened to him Nasuada? He is not the same, neither of them speak to anyone unless they must ."Arya said with a sad look on her face.

"I do not know but I don't like the new Eragon and Saphira all the happiness has gone from their once joy filled eyes."

"I agree with you both they are indeed not the same." Said King Orin

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well hope you liked it....Please give a review!**


	2. different

_**Thanks for the reveiws guys !**_

_**This chapter is a little short but they will get longer**_

Chapter two

Different

Arya was walking around the cream colored tents thinking of the conversation that her self, Nasuada, Eragon, and Saphira had.  
She did not understand why they where acting so different from there usually loving selves.

_" They have never talked to me like that let alone Nasuada.  
"What could it be, I understand that they are upset by Oromis and Glaedrs deaths, but that would not make them act like this … would it?"  
_  
Arya walked back and forth, with her fingers massaging her temples as she walked trying figure out what would make them say such things to Nasuada and her self but still could not understand, she was not used to Eragon acting so coldly to her, he always treated her with respect and kindness no matter what she did to him.  
She was just about to give up on thinking about what was wrong with the two of them when she saw Eragon coming out of his tent, which he hardly used anymore.

She started to walk to him as fast as she could so he wouldn't get away again and so she could talk to him but by the time she was about 50 feet away his and Saphira's heads snapped up in her direction.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at them, Eragon's chocolate brown eyes frozen on her. All three held their gaze for a moment, then Eragon started to back away from her and towards Saphira. Arya took a step in their direction and raised her hand to stop them but before she could say anything to them Eragon jumped on Saphira's back and took to the sky.  
She darted after them but after a few moments of running she couldn't tell where they were anymore.  
As she stood there looking into the sky some what hurt for they did that every time she tried to approach them, she thought to her self _._

_" What could we have done to make them so distant ………………………………….................................................................._..

_" She tried to follow this time."_

_"Yes, I know they won't seem to leave us alone now will they."_ said Saphira

_"No."_

Eragon could feel the wind rush past him, he felt happy again like there was nothing but him and Saphira and they had no worries. He spread his arms out and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling he always had when he flew with Saphira, the feeling of being free.

After a few minutes of peace he opened his eyes and looked down to the Sapphire dragon who's scale's where glittering in the sunlight.

"_ I don't want to leave here Saphira......I-I don't want to fight .. it seems that's all we ever do besides get hurt in some way and I'm sick of it."_

_" I know Eragon I'm sick of it as well, though even know they all just want us to fight we must for that's the only way to stop our painful life." _

He thought about her words for a few moments knowing they where true.

_" Then we will fight, but we will care for no one but each other for it will only bring us pain if we do it any other way ."_

As the words left Eragon's mouth he could hear the strain in his voice because that was what had happened to most of his loved ones is die and all it has caused them was grief.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he thought about about those he lost again, and about losing more people he cared for he cringed at the thought of losing someone else.

_"Eragon what about Arya do you not love her anymore?"_ Asked Saphira curios to his answer.

_" Of coarse I love her but she shows no love back and she made that very clear to me last time I told her my feeling."  
_  
His words where hard as he said all this because he was sick of the pain that swelled in his chest every time he saw her.

_" I love her very much but I will hide that love and bury it deep inside me for I will not get my heart broken again by her no matter how much I love her."  
_  
_"That is very wise Eragon...I don't like seeing you hurt it makes me want to tear the person who did it to you apart and I don't think you would like if I did that to her._

_"No, not really"_

_You always seem to get your self hurt some how..Its like trouble and pain are drawn to you"  
_

_"Hey no fair you help in the trouble matter."_

_"That is true but the trouble is still drawn to you more than me." _

He started to laugh at himself again knowing her words where true.  
Then he realized that that was the first time he had laughed since his teachers died.

He looked back down to Saphira, smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around her large scaly neck.

_"Thank you Saphira"_

_"For what Little One?"_

_"For choosing me...I cant imagine life without you."_

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_**Hope you liked it. please give reviews** _


	3. The Talk

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review.**

Chapter Three

The Talk

While sitting in her tent Arya could't keep her mind off of Eragon and Saphira, of how there faces where when they where happy, how there eyes always had a glow in them. Then she remembered how there faces where when she saw them in the meeting, their faces so blank and unreadable, there eyes with no glow or happiness in them, their eyes just as unreadable as their faces.  
She was still thinking when a messenger boy came in and interrupted her train of thought .

"Lady Arya, Lady Nasuada would like to speak to you."

"Alright thank you"

The boy ran out of the tent out as if he was scared of her. She then got up off her cot and made her way to Nasuadas tent.  
When she got there the guards let her by without a question and she saw Nasuada looking at her from her desk with piles of paper work infront of her.

"Nasuada what did you need to talk to me about ?"

" Ah Arya, I wanted to talk to you about Eragon and Saphira."

"Then talk?"

"I know there is something wrong with them for they have been very distant from everyone even from his own cousin, but we need them right now for I wanted to leave for Merlain tomorrow and if Murtagh and Thorn show up we will not bealbe to stop them without Eragon and Saphira. So if you dont mind would you find them for me?"

"I will try but they always fly hi in the air so no one can follow them, it will be hard but I will try for I wish to speak with them as well."

"Thank you Arya, you're the only one they would let get close to them right now for they trust you more than most, so again I thank you, you are dismissed."

She bowed and then took off in the direction she saw last saw Saphira go in.  
It took her all day to find the right place but by mid day she found the clearing they where in.  
She slowly walked to the edge of the clearing trying not to make much noise .  
When she did she saw Saphira's sapphire body shining in the sun casting blueish light everywhere ,and laying beside her was Eragon the man that confused her the most in this world. She could tell they were having a conversation but she thought if she didn't talk to them now she may not get another chance .

"Eragon, Saphira ?"

"What do you want." Said Eragon with a irritated look on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you both."

"About?"  
He said as he got up and looked at her, his face blank and unreadable as it always was now.

"About why you have been so distant with everyone and refuse to talk to me ."

He gave a low chuckle as did Saphira but it sounded more like a growl than a laugh to her.

"If you do not know what is wrong with us Arya than you are not as wise as I thought you were."

"How dare you say that to me !, have you no respect for anyone anymore ?"

"Arya as you always say to me, stop whining and get over yourself."

When he said that anger filled her.

"How dare you!....How can you say that to me when you are sitting here acting like a child not talking to anyone when there is things to be done that are more important !"

After she said that she regretted it because Saphira gave a loud roar, bared her teeth, and started to move towards her looking like she was going to eat her.

"Saphira no it is not worth it she does not understand or care and probably wont.  
As for your questioned, no we have very little respect for anyone anymore because they have no respect for us.  
Eragon said holding his hand on Saphira's leg as if to stop her.

"And let me say this Arya you tell me I'm a child always whining maybe I am, but you don't look at yourself do you? you must not see how you hide your feelings behind a mask of stone and let no one in no matter how much they care for you."

_"Yes Eragon you are right on most of the things you just said except one, Arya he is not a child he is far from it. If you ask me we both are starting to become just like you cold, and made of stone, so you should be proud."_

Arya stood there looking at them hurt by what they said and what Saphire tried to do to her. She soon collected herself and slowly walked towards Eragon keeping an eye on Saphira as she did though.

"What has happened to you there is nothing I recognize in you anymore, everything I saw in you is now gone, from both of you."

As she said that she tried to put a hand to Eragon's cheek to make him peaceful and keep him from walking away from her, but as soon as her hand touched his skin he took a step back letting her hand fall to her side.  
When he did that for some reason it hurt her more than anything she had felt, Though she did not know why. She took a step back as well and looked to the ground hurt and angered .

"Nasuada wishes to speak with you, you should not keep her waiting."

"Alright lets go and get this over with Saphira."said Eragon

Before they left they answered her earlier Question .

"You wanted to know why we have changed, here is your answer.  
Ever since Saphira has hatched we have lost most of the people we loved and cared for.  
The only family we have left is Roran and Katrina. We are sick of being hurt and wont anymore by anyone not even you Arya…"

With that they took off towards the Varden and left her alone, she could feel the tears running down her face and tried to wipe them away and stop but had no success, so she just started to run as fast as she could .

………………………………………………………………………

_"She did not look happy about what we said Eragon."_

_"I don't care anymore now she knows a little of how I've felt all this time."_said Eragon with an angry voice.

_"I have a feeling that we are leaving soon."_Said Saphira getting off the subject."

_"So do I , we knew we would sooner or later."_

_"I know but I like it here I'm going to miss it , It's peaceful in that clearing _."

When she said that he knew that she was right and he would miss it as well but there was no getting out of leaving and they both knew it.

_"Maybe we can come back some day."_

_"Yes , maybe after the war Little one."_

They flew to Nasuada's tent the guards let them by. When they walked in Nasuada was waiting siting in her chair starring at the door .

"Eragon , Saphira its nice to see you, were is Arya though , did she not fly back with you ?"

"No she did not, now what is it you wanted to see us about ?"said Eragon impatiently

"I wanted to leave for Merlian tomorrow and I wanted to know your opinion on it?"

"We already told you that we did not care and we would leave when you told us to." Said Eragon with a irritated look on his face.

"We will leave in the morning then , and we will watch you from the sky."

"Why wont you march with us?"

_"I'm a dragon Nasuada I like the sky more than the earth, so I will fly and I want my rider with me that's why."_said Saphira casting her thoughts out to Nasuada

"OK fine I will not argue with you Saphira, now go and I will see you in the morning ."

"Eragon wait I must ask you both why y-."  
Before she could say more she was cut off by Eragon

"If you must know ask Arya she was told earlier and we don't want to explain it again."

With that they bowed and left for their tent to pack their things .

......................................................

Nasuada watch as they walked away from her not answering her question.

"Send a messenger to Arya and tell her to come I need to speak with her." She said to one of her guards .

Within minutes Arya was there.

"Yes" she said

Nasuada looked up at her and saw her tear stained face, wiht hurt and anger in her eyes and also in her voice.

"I tried to speak to Eragon and Saphria about why they have been acting so odd and they told me to ask you, what have they told you ?"

Arya looked at Nasuada remembering the talk she just had with Eragon and Saphira.

"Well first they didn't tell me anything, then they insulted me, and then they told me that the reason for their behavior is because they have lost almost all they love and care for and they are sick of getting hurt and wont anymore by anyone ."  
"And they will show no respect to anyone is because no respect is shown back."  
"I must say Nasuada some things they said to me really hurt but those words I'll keep to my self. said Arya starring at the ground.

" That is fine Arya and I must say just the words you have told me hurt me too."

"I'm sure... May I go now please no offense to you but I don't want to be here?"

"Yes of course you may but take no offense to their words I'm sure they are just confused and did not mean them."

"I don't know about that Nasuada but I will try to think of what you said." said Arya pain in her voice .

As Nasuada watched Arya leave she thought to her self_."What could they have possibly have said to make her mad ?"_

................................................................................

They reached Merlain in three days later and to their relief had no problems and planned on attacking the following day.

"What will you and Saphira be doing in the battle Eragon?" Asked Nasuada in the battle meeting they were having .

"Me and Saphira will be helping were we can but we will mostly be on alert for Murtagh and Thorn. Why is there something else you want us to do ?"He asked Questioningly

"No I just need to know were you are ."

"Will you be needing the elves help in your fight Eragon ?" asked Arya in a soft voice.

"No I think we can manage, don't you Saphira?"

Everyone looked to her for the answer to the question .

"_I agree Eragon , we have grown much stronger since we fought Murtagh and Thorn last , Plus we have your ring and Glaedr so I don't think we need your help Arya ."_

"Are you sure we cant afford to lose the two of you?"

_"Yes Arya I'm sure but if you want you can stay linked to us."_Said Saphira she said it in a kind and annoyed way.

"I would feel better that way thank you Saphira. Said Arya with a thankful look on her face.

"Its settled than we attack in the morning , I don't think there is anymore to discuss you all can go and rest."

As they were about to leave the tent they heard a loud roar from the out side.

_"Saphira its them!" _Yelled Eragon with his mind and voice.

They all ran out side the tent and looked out and there and behold was the large crimson dragon Thorn with Murtagh on his back and many of the kings men under them….


	4. Broken Beyond Repair

**Hey guys Thanks very much for the reviews! I'm real glad you like the story!!!**

Chapter 4

Broken Beyond repair

Eragon looked to the sky and saw Thorn and Murtagh hovering over at least 1,000 of the kings men .  
While he was staring at them he herd Murtagh's voice shouting out at him enhanced by magic so all could hear him .

"Eragon , Saphira you either come with us now or we attack and kill all who you care for, make you choice now or we will make it for you."

Saphiraresponded for both of them by letting out a thunderous roar that shook the ground.

"So be it then. Come fight us then so we can drag you back to Uru'bean after we defeat you."said Murtagh.

Eragon then turned around to look at the people behind him, all their faces filled with fear.

"Nasuada we will hold off the kings men, Murtagh and Thorn for as long as we can but it may not be for long so you must get inside the city as fast as you can ." said Eragon he had a little distress on his face but then he hide it behind his stone cold mask . As Eragon talked to Nasuada he noticed that Arya was staring at him with concern on her face .

"Eragon you and Saphira can not take them all on by your selves."

"For One the Varden cant take on the men in the city and the men out there in the field.. Two if me and Saphira don't go after those men and Murtagh and Thorn the Vardens army will be destroyed...And three since when did you care what happens to us ?"

The green eyed , raven haired elf just stared at Eragon with hurt on her face.

"How can you say that wh-."

Nasuada put up her hand and cut her off before she could say anything else .

"Will you two stop, you can fight when we are done with the matter at hand...Saphira, Eragon all I can say to you is thank you and be careful ."

Nasuada saw Arya cross her arms over her chest and mumble something but could not hear what she was saying so she ignored it and looked to Eragon again who was strapping on the last bit of his armor.

"Now go both of you before all is lost!"

With that Eragon jumped on Saphira and took off towards Murtagh, Thorn, and the 1,000 soldiers that where waiting for them.

_"Can we do this Saphira ?"_

_"I do not know Little One but we must try its the only way to keep the Varden safe."_

As Saphira flew towards her enemy's she stayed low to the ground and when she got close she tore a row of men apart with her claws while Eragon leaned to the side a chopped off heads of soldiers that where close enough to him, making blood spray all over them and in all directions around them.  
They stopped attacking the soldiers after they heard a loud roar from Thorn from above them, Saphira looked up at them then darted in their direction . Without stopping Saphira smashed into Thorn and clawed and bit at him while Eragon slashed and stabbed at Murtagh. As Murtagh tried to heal Thorn's wounds Eragon swung his sword at Murtagh with all his strength slashing him from his upper leg all the way to his right arm. Thorn tore away from Saphira after she put large gashes on his belly and shoulder. After he got away from her he flew hi up in the sky. When Murtagh and Thorn where out of sight Saphira dove towards the kings men again and took out another row of of soldiers from the sky ,then landed to fight from the ground. She started to swing her tail behind her slashing men in half and cutting their heads off completely, then she lunged forward tearing apart men with her large teeth and claws . Eragon called Brisinger'sname out loud catching it on fire then started to slash and burn soldiers with it. While jumping from spot to spot around Saphira killing anyone that got close to her he searched with his mind for Arya. As he stabbed a man through the gut burning his insides with the fire coming from Brisinger, he found Arya.

_"Whats going on over there?" _said Eragon with strain in his voice.

_"We are breaking through the gate right now..Are you and Saphira OK?"_

He ignored Arya's question and looked to Saphira the best he could while cutting through the soldier that came his way. He saw her grab a man with her mouth and crush the life out of him, at the same time she took one of her giant white talons and pierced it through a man that clipped her wing with his sword.

_"Saphira they are just now breaking through the gate." _

_"That's not good I don't know how long we can fight all of them for to much longer ."_

Just after the words left her mouth she spotted the red dragon descending from the sky. she looked to Eragon and screamed out to him

_"Eragon , Murtagh and Thorn are coming back !"_

He didn't look up but jumped on Saphira's back and made their way to Murtagh and Thorn again.  
Once they clashed against each other Saphira and Thorn started roll in the air biting and clawing at each other. Thorn whipped his tale at Saphira putting a large gash on her chest, as she roared in pain he craned his neck back and lunged at her leg. As he bit down on her leg she started to claw at his soft belly, as her claws scraped against his scales blood started to poor out of him making him let go of her and roar in pain. Saphira took advantage of his distraction and bit down on his back causing him much pain. As Eragon slashed his brother on his back Murtagh spun around in his saddle with great speed whipping Zar'roc in the air as he did and cut Eragon on the neck deeply. Eragon felt the warm blood gush out of his neck and trickle down into his armor, he ignored the pain the best he could despite the fact that he was feeling Saphira's pain and his own.

"You've grown stronger brother since we last fought you brother but you are still no match for us ."Said Murtagh with a smile on his face .

"We will see !"

_"Saphira do you remember when__ Glaedr taught us how to crash into the ground with out hurting are selves to much? Can you do that again?"_

_"I believe so..Hold on"_

After she said that she arched her neck and lunged for Thorn's back again, she got a powerful grip on him then tucked her wings in and started to fall to the ground. Thorn tried his best to break away from her but had no success. Saphira rolled them in the air once making it so she was on top of Thorn so he would take the most damage once they hit.

_"Prepare your self Eragon because this is going to hurt !"_

Eragon looked down and saw the ground coming closer to them, he quickly sheathed Brisinger, got a tight grip on his saddle,and closed his eyes and waited for the ground to come in contact with them. When they hit the ground they where slightly slanted so they slid through the ground hard taking out many of Galbatorix's men who where trying to scramble out of the way. Saphira let go of Thorn for they both slid in different directions. Eragon and Saphira finally slid to a stop and just layed there in pain for a moment. Eragon moved his body and unstrapped his legs he fell from the saddle and hit the ground hard, He heard a snap and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder but ignored it the best he could and looked to Saphira who was slowly getting up.

_"Saphira are you OK ?"_

_"I'll be fine ,are you ?"_

_"Ill live , looks like that worked look around ."_

She lifted her head and looked around , they had taken out almost all of the kings men and the ones that lived where running and staggering away . Then she looked for Thorn and Murtagh, when she finally spotted them they where slowly getting up. She was about to attack them again but they took off towards Uru,baen before she could take a step towards them . As they watched Thorn and Murtagh fly away they felt someone touch their minds .  
They lowered their barriers and found it was Arya who was doing it .

_"Eragon ,Saphira are you all right !" _She said with concern in her voice .

_"We Will live, Saphira has a few cuts on her leg and chest which I'm healing now, and I have a deep neck wound and broken shoulder.. Why do you want know?"_

_"Well I don't know I just saw you fall from the sky With Thorn and Murtagh."_

_"Why do you care ?" _said Eragon with a touch of annoyance

_"Because ."_

_"Well will be fine Green Eyes" Said Saphira_

There was a silence for a moment but then they felt a wave of worry come over them from her.

_"Eragon you need to come back immediately !"_

"Why ?"

_"Its Roran and Katrina."_

Eragon despite his shoulder and neck, which was still bleeding badly, he jumped on Saphira as quick as he could and she took off towards Merlain.  
It took them a few moments to get there but once they landed they saw Nasuada , Arya , And King Orin waiting for them in the court yard of the castle with grave faces. Eragon jumped from Saphira ignoring the pain and looked to Nasuada.

"Where are they?!"

"I'm sorry Eragon they did not make it ." Said Nasuada looking to the ground not wanting to look into his eyes.

Eragon heard what she said, his heart felt like it broke into peaces and could never be put back together . He dropped to his knees and put his head in his face and started to cry for his cousin and his wife, the last of his family was now gone he had no one but Saphira. Saphira roared in agony for two reasons, one because she felt Eragon's pain and two because she truly did care for Roran and Katrina. Eragon felt a hand on his shoulder he realized quickly it was Arya the women he loved but didn't love him back, he felt a itchy feeling in his should where her hand rested. He looked at her for a moment, with a thanking face, he whipped away his tears and looked to Nasuada.

"Where are they ?"

"Follow me."said Nasuada

she lead them to a small shack and opened the door. Eragon walked past her and saw two forums wrapped in blankets.

"How ?"

"Roran was fighting and he got ambushed and Katrina felt he was in danger through her ring and tried to help him but they became over whelmed, why did you not feel it through your ring ?"

Eragon looked down at his hand where his ring was supposed to be .

"I must have lost it when I was fighting ."

"I'm sor-."

Eragon cut her off.

"Don't say your sorry Nasuada because it wont bring them back and it won't help me in the least bit!"

He then picked up one of the two that had died and strapped them to Saphira and did the same with the other body.

"We will be gone for a day or two ?"

"Of coarse but I would like if you take someone with you."

"No, we don't need a guard ." Said Eragon with a cold voice .

"Eragon plea-."

She was about to say more but Saphira let out a deafening roar and looked at them with pure anger.

_"He said we need no guard and we don't !!!." _

"Fine I will not argue with you , you have my blessing go do what you need to do ."

Eragon quickly transported his armor to his tent and took off.

Arya noticed the wound on his neck still had not been healed and was about say something to him but he was out of sight before she could say a word.

.....................................................

Nasuada watched as they left worry was on her face .

"I don't like them going alone ."

"Nor do I, Let me follow him then." Said Arya with a determined voice

"I don't think Eragon and you are getting along right now ,well at least he is not wanting you around him from what I can see ."

"I know but I can at least follow them just in case they get in to trouble ."

"I don't know Arya, he finds out you followed him, he will be very very upset with both of us but I fear more you than me Arya ."

"Again I know but I don't care ."

"Fine go but don't get caught or we will have hell to pay for he has not been very forgiving lately. But tell me why you want to go first please ?"

"Because."Said Arya

She said no more and took off for her tent quickly so she could get her things and catch up with Eragon.

**Well hope ya liked it please review..**

**If you have any questions or want something changed please tell me...**

**Elvarya**


	5. AN

**Hello all, I wanted to tell you all that I won't be updating about two or three days due to the fact that my sister is having her baby today.**

**Thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me and its nice to know you like my story.**

**Elvarya **


	6. Eragons Pain

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for the reviews and the baby congrats... Sorry it took so long to get this up, I hope you like it and hope its not boring...Well Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Eragons pain

It had been an hour since Eragon and Saphira had left Merlain with Roran and Katrina. They were planning on talking to the same place that Brom was buried so at least most of his family was in one place . Saphira flew above Eragon watching as he flew threw the forest,she could see the tears going down his face. She wanted so much to comfort him but knew there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

_"Eragon are you OK?"_

_"They were all we had left Saphira ,we are now truly alone."_

_"Yes but we still have each other."_

_"How long will that last though, how long will it be before Gallbatorix takes you away from me or before he takes Arya from me .Sooner or later he will take everything dear to us and you know that, don't you ?"_

_"Yes, but I wont let him take you away from me he'll have to kill me first."_

"_Thank you, at least there is someone who still loves me ."_

_"I will always love you Little One no matter what."_

_"And I'll always love you Saphira."_

Saphira could feel the pain Eragon was in both physically and mentally, his neck was burning and all his muscles ached, she couldn't believe he was still going for he had lost a lot of blood and went through a very tier some battle.

_"Eragon you should stop and heal yourself"_

_"No, it will take to much energy, Im fine_."

_"Eragon"_

She did not get an answer he just kept going, running through the woods with great speed.

................................................................................

Arya had been trailing Eragon and Saphira since they had left but did not reveal herself,though she wanted to badly ,she wanted to comfort Eragon but she could tell she lost her chance with him. It seemed like to her Eragon hated her and Saphira hated her because she hurt Eragon many times .

She now truly wished she could take back all that she said to Eragon at the Agaeti Blodhren but she knew she could not. Arya also knew that she deserved all that Eragon had said to her the last few days though it did pain her deeply that he thought of her like that now .

_"Why did I have to be so foolish ?"_

She thought to her self while she was running after the man she loved .

"_He was perfect , he loved me, nothing else but me and I let him go, FOOL!."_

She stopped for a moment to hear if Eragon was still running which he was. ,she wanted to make sure so she wouldn't run into him and blow her cover.

_"Why did I do this, its just going to remind me of how foolish I am ,and how much I want to help him right now ". _Arya said to her self .

After that she tried to keep her mind clear all day. When she did try though the thoughts would slip back in .

................................................................................

Eragon had been running all day without stopping ,He was so full with grief that ,that's all he could make himself do was run and keep running till he got to the the place he needed to be .

_"I want to run through the night Saphira."_

_"You should rest Eragon and heal your wounds ,rest for tomorrow ."_

_"No I'm not tired."_

_"Eragon."_

_"I'll be fine ,lets go I think I can go all night and then we will stop in the morning and rest OK ?"_

_"Fine,but if I feel you getting tired in the slightest bit your stopping understood ._

_"Yes Saphira."_

................................................................................

Arya kept running behind them all day waiting for them to stop for the night but they just kept going which bothered her because she was starting to get tired but she wanted to stay close to them .

_"Why is he still going and how? If I'm getting tiered surly he should be a, he 'll were out soon enough."_

................................................................................

_"Eragon that's Enough you need to stop now ."_

_"I don't want to stop."_said Eragon with a determined voice .

_"ERAGON !"_

_"Ok Fine I'll stop if it makes you happy."_

He stopped running and sat down on the ground about to heal his neck while listening for the flap of Saphira's wings. As he listened instead of hearing Saphira's wings like he expected he heard foot steps. He reached his mind out to Saphira who was no more than a league away.

_"Saphira we are not alone, there's someone following us. Stay in the sky I'll hide and take care our visitor when he gets close enough_."

_"OK be care full though"_

Erago then got in a large pine tree that he was near, drew Brisinger, and waited for there stranger to come and greet them . Eragon herd the steps getting louder and louder until the person was right under him. With the grace of elves he jumped from the tree to the ground right behind them silently and put Brisinger to the strangers throat .

"Who are you and why are you following me."

"Eragon no its me Arya ."

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks the smell of crushed pine needle's filled his lungs almost stunning him.

"Arya..... What are you doing here?" Said Eragon still holding Brisinger to her throat.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, now will you please take your blade from my throat its sort of uncomfortable."

He quickly sheathed Brisinger and and watched as she turned around to face him. He saw that she was covered in sweat, her hair was stuck to her face ,and it looked like she was shaking from exhaustion.

"You here to make sure I'm safe?"

She did not answer him for a few moments. She looked to the ground looking embarrassed by how it sounded.

"Yes"

He kept staring at her amazed by why she was there . As he watched her he saw her cheeks turn deep red and the tips of her ears also turned deep red. When he saw that he almost wanted to laugh but then he remembered the promise that he and Saphira made to each other, that they would not get close to anyone , then he also remembered how much she hurt him through out the years, anger filled back into him as he kept thinking.

"I told Nasuada I didn't need a guard and what does she do she sends you of coarse. Oh just wait till I get back . And you why couldn't you just do this one thing for me. What happened to you ignoring me like always ,Oh ya I forgot I'm a child I cant do anything with out screwing it up or having some one there to help me isn't that how you always put it ?"

Arya remembered this would happen if she got caught by him but was still sad at what he said to her and how mad he was. She watched as he got madder and madder, His face was turning red, his eyes where full of anger, his eye brows formed a V shape, and his breathing started to quicken.

"Your not a child Eragon ." She said with a soft voice .

"Oh I'm not, then what am I now!?"

" Will you stop insulting me for one minute, that's all you ever do to me now ."

"Well now you know how it feels don't you being yelled at all the time, people telling you, you need to grow up , telling you how much you screw up , telling you to stop crying after you just lost every one you have ever loved, telling you to toughen up when you have no one left who loves you. You now know a Little of what pain I go through every day....... But actually no you probably don't know because you don't feel anything ,your heart is like stone the only thing you grieve is Falion. You care nothing for the people who do actually love you !"

"That's not true !"

"Yes it is Arya you are just to proud to admit it ."

"Why are you doing this Eragon do you not care for me at all anymore ?" Asked Arya with tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't...I gave up on you a long time ago." Said Eragon as he walked away from her .

It felt like her heart broke as he said that to her. She was frozen in place all she could do was endure the pain that was pulsing through . She was about to say something when Saphira flew in and stopped her.

_"What are you doing here Arya ?" _Saphira asked

When Arya did not answer or even move at that, concern came over Saphira .

_Arya are you OK?.....__ARYA!... Whats wrong with you?"_

Arya said nothing, she just held her gaze on Eragon the whole time..

_"Eragon what did you say to her she's not moving or talking I'm not even sure if she is breathing."_

_"I'm sure she is fine just never been insulted before."_

"_I'm not sure if that's it."_

He turned to Arya who was still staring at him not moving. He rolled his eyes not caring if he hurt her feelings or not.

"Why are you still standing there ?"

"You.....Why......"

"What ?"

_"Sit her down Eragon."_

He did as Saphira told him to do and sat Arya down.

"Arya snap out of it!"

"Your not a child you've grown into a great man . And I'm sorry I've never realized your pain...will you forgive me for what I've done to you Eragon?"

"I.....I don't know Arya."

"I understand ."Said arya as she looked to the ground.

"Listen I'm tiered we will talk about this tomorrow here take this I don't need it."

He wrapped a blanket around her and then went and laid by Saphira.

_"What have you two been fighting about and what did you say to make her like that ?"_

_"I will tell you tomorrow."_

_"OK I will hold you to that little one."_

................................................................................

As Arya sat there, she wrapped her arms around her self and watched as Saphira and Eragon drifted into there dreams.

_"He really doesn't care for me anymore, now I really do feel the pain he went through , but now are hearts are switched he is the one doing the breaking and I'm the one that's heart is broken." She said to her self _

_"How do I win him back now ?"_

......................................................

**Sorry if its a little boring if it is tell me and I'll try to fix a few things to make it better..I will try to get another chapter up by tonight or tomorrow but I must have some reviews first :)...**

**Thanks guys **

**Peace out **

**Elvayra**


	7. AN 2

**Hey guys...Right now I'm looking for a Beta Reader for my story, I'm new and don't know how to find one..So if there is anyone interested in the job PLEASE let me know, or if you know someone who might be interested let me know please. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me..**

**Next chapre will be up soon **

**Elvarya **


	8. The Burial and Break Down

**_Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 5._**

**_And Special thanks to my Beta Reader Emerald Magic who helped me with it.  
_**

The Burial and Break down

Eragon woke up the next morning sore from running the previous day, not only  
did he feel the pain from running he also felt the pain from Roran and  
Katrina's deaths. When he thought of them, he tried to push the thoughts  
out of his mind because the pain was just too much for him now.

He slowly got up from Saphire's side and walked around the campfire. As he  
walked he looked around, it was still a little dark out for the sun was just  
starting to rise over the hills, his elven eyes noticed they where in a  
clearing deep in the woods somewhere with nothing but giant pine, and cedar  
tree's all around them.

Eragon looked away from the woods to the elf lying on the ground a few feet  
from him. Arya was lying curled in a ball sleeping, with her raven black  
hair covering her face, her arms rapped around her self, with the blanket he gave  
her covering the bottom half of her body. He stared at her for a few moments  
thinking if he should have been so cold to her the night before for he had  
already damaged their friendship enough during these past two weeks and  
he didn't want push her away any further, but at the same time knowing he  
didn't want to be hurt by her anymore, he had enough pain in his life and he  
didn't need anymore. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Saphira yawn.

_"Good morning little one."_

_"Good morning Saphira, did you sleep well?"_ He said not taking his eyes  
off the beautiful elf before him.

_"That I did, you?"_

_"I guess."_

_"So are you going to tell me what happened with you two last night?"  
_Saphira said while indicating to Arya with her head.

Eragon looked away from Arya to his large Sapphire dragon with annoyance on  
his face.

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to know."_

_"Fine I'll tell you."_ He said annoyed by her nosiness

Eragon went sat down on the ground, leaned his body against Saphira's warm  
belly, then told her all the things said between him and Arya the night  
before, how he lost his temper and yelled at her, why she was there in the  
first place, and how Arya was when he told her he didn't love her anymore  
even know it was a lie. When he was finished he looked up to Saphira, her  
scaly face had a look of confusion on it, her neck was arched, and her head  
was tilted to the side.

_"Why do you look confused, Saphira?"_

_"Because I am, shouldn't she be happy now that you've told her you don't  
love her anymore?"  
_  
_"I thought she would have been but instead it just made her cry. She's  
really starting to confuse me Saphira. Maybe she acted like that because of  
everything else I said."_

_"Possibly, she did look very upset last night Eragon."_

_"Well she can stay like that for all I care. Maybe she'll realize what  
she has put me through and still is these last two years."_

_" Maybe,"_ Said Saphira still looking an sounding confused.

The rest of the morning they sat and talked to each other trading memories  
and thoughts about what had happened to them the last two years of their  
life.  
Last night , how much their bond had grown since Saphira had hatched, if  
they would get close to anyone anymore or not, and how they would make Roran  
and Katrina's grave. Then Arya woke up so they stopped talking and looked  
at her for a moment, she sat up, put her arms around her legs, rested her head  
on her knees, and looked to the red morning sky.

"You should start heading for the Varden soon if you want to make it back  
by morning," said Eragon with a cold voice.

She tore her eyes from the sky and looked at him with a blank face; she said  
nothing back just turned her gaze to the dark woods. Eragon was surprised  
she did not say anything back to him, but it also bothered him for she had not  
spoken since last night.

"Why haven't you talked since last night?"

"Its not worth talking anymore, you don't care remember, so why talk?"

_"We have our reasons, you never cared what we said so why should we care  
what you have to say?"_ asked Saphira looking at Arya oddly.

Arya looked back to them with soft eyes. Eragon could see the tips of her  
ears pointing through her black hair, they where starting to turn a deep  
shade of red. Arya looked to the ground and smiled lightly.

"Because I did care and still do, I value your friendship more than it seems."

"You do?" Asked Eragon not believing her words

"I followed you because I wanted to make sure you both stayed safe and  
because I care about you...So may I come with you or do I have to say I'm  
going back to the Varden and keep following secretly?"

A small wave of joy came over Eragon; he never thought she cared about them  
he always thought she thought of them as weapons that would bring the king  
to his end and nothing more. He looked up to Saphira for a moment with a small  
smile on his face.

_"She actually care's about us."_

_"Maybe we are not alone after all."  
_  
They both then looked back to Arya who was still staring at the ground  
waiting for an answer or be yelled at by them again about something.

"You'll follow us even if we tell you to go back?" asked Eragon the  
smile on his face growing.

"Yes." Said Arya returning his smile

_"Well I guess we have no choice now do we Green Eyes, well unless I eat  
you but I don't think people will like very that much."_As Arya started to laugh, her ears turned a deeper shade of red along with  
her cheeks.

"No, to both of your questions."

"The last one wasn't a question but a statement Arya," said Eragon  
laughing as well.

Arya felt a little bit of joy and hope as they laughed together, seeming to  
be friends to again.

_"Maybe he still cares for me a little."_ Arya thought to her self.

After a while, they started to get ready to leave camp. When they where  
ready Saphira took to the skies with Roran and Katrina strapped to her. When she  
was gone Eragon walked up to Arya looking like his old self, the sparkle he  
always had when he looked at her was back and his face wasn't as expressionless  
anymore .

"Are you ready to go?" He said to her with kindness in his voice.

When she didn't answer him he got closer to her looking confused again by  
the way she was breathing real hard and sweating. As he kept watching her he  
noticed she was starting to shake and the tips of her ears where red again.  
He leaned toward her until his mouth was next to her ear; he could feel her  
tense up but ignored it.

"I guess we are friends again, we shouldn't be, bad things always  
happened to my friends ….so be careful… though I'd let you know  
what your in for. Oh and did you ever notice what happens to your ears when  
you get nervous or embarrassed?"

"No why what happens?" She said touching her ears as Eragon backed away from her.

He laughed as they turned a deeper red, and then took off into the woods  
leaving her breathless.

"Eragon!" she yelled annoyed because he didn't tell her, then took off  
after him.

They got to the cave were Brom was that afternoon. Saphira landed when they  
got close and walked next to Eragon until they got inside the cave where  
they would Bury Roran and Katrina. He looked at his father's grave still as  
beautiful as it was when they made it. The three of them walked to a spot  
right beside Brom's grave. Eragon lifted his hand and murmured "Risa" it  
took a few moments to get all the dirt, when he was finished he took Roran and  
Katrina from Saphira's saddle and lowered them down into the hole side by  
side, holding each others hand. Eragon then looked to Saphira hoping she  
could do the same thing for them as she did Brom.

_"Don't worry Eragon"  
_  
She than put the tip of her nose to the edge of the grave, took a deep  
breath, and closed her eyes. Blue magic than came from her and engulfed the  
top of the hole. Once the blue covered the top of the hole, it crystallized  
just like Brom's. Eragon stared at the two large diamond tombs for a few  
moments, tears rolling down his face, remembering all the time he spent with  
the two of them. Then Eragon engraved words on the tomb that said.

_Here Lies Roran and Katrina Garrowson, Rest Together in Peace_.

Eragon he stared at the large diamond for a few more moments letting his tears  
run down he face freely, until he felt soft fingers intertwine in his, he  
looked down and saw Arya's hand in his. She looked back at him, her face full of compassion.

"Are you ok Eragon?"

He didn't answer her question, instead he looked back and Roran,  
Katrina's, and Brom's grave. Anger and pain ran through his entire body as  
he thought of them, he squeeze Arya's hand harder and harder as the pain got worse.

"Arya, I have to go."

Then Eragon let go of her hand and ran from the cave into the woods and  
didn't stop until he reached a grassy hill that over looked the sea, where  
he dropped to his knees and let out a cry of pain. He heard someone call his  
name  
but he ignored it, put his head in his hands, and started to cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Arya watched Eragon as he engraved words on Roran and Katrina's grave,  
when he was done she noticed that he was crying, she slowly walked up to his side  
and reached for his hand. She noticed he looked down at their hands, she  
ignore the feelings that where running through her she looked to him.

"Are you ok Eragon?"

He didn't answer her for a moment but she felt him squeeze her hand  
tighter and tighter.

"Arya I have to go" Eragon said to her as he released her hand.

She turned just in time to see Eragon run from the cave into the woods. She  
yelled his name but he didn't stop so she took off after him not caring or  
thinking if she should or not.

"Eragon!" She yelled just to get him to stop so she could clam him down  
but he kept running. She ran as hard as she could to catch up with him but  
stopped when she heard someone yell in the distance. She took off as fast as  
she could toward the sound until she saw Eragon on his knees on a grassy  
hill over looking the sea. Arya slowly walked to him.

"Eragon." She said softly

He didn't answer or even raise his head. She put a hand to the back of  
Eragon's neck and knelt in front of him. His head was still in his hands so  
she took his face in her hands and lifted up until he met her graze. When she  
looked into his chocolate brown eyes all she saw was pain.

"Eragon talk to me….please."

"He took everything from me Arya, my home, my family, my life everything,  
I have no one left."

"That's not true Eragon you still have me and Saphira….you'll always  
have us."

"No I wont he'll take you away, both of you sooner or later."

"No he wont I promise, we will never leave you."

Eragon fell into Arya's arms, tears still rolling down his face. Arya  
rapped her arms around him tightly and held him for a moment. Than took one  
of her hands and placed it on the back of his head and said.

"Slytha."

_**Well hope ya Liked it.**_

_**I will try to get the next update up as soon as I can.**_

_**Please Rate and Reveiw.**_

_**Elvarya**_


	9. The Choice

**Hey Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

**Again I thank Emerald Magic....Enjoy readers**

The Choice

Arya was pacing back and forth around the camp sight she had made for Saphira, Eragon, and herself deep in the woods so they wouldn't be found by anyone. The sun was just starting to set in the sky casting red, yellow, and purple light in the sky. She kept pacing for she wasn't quiet sure if she should wake Eragon; it had only been a few hours since she had put him to sleep so she was distraught on waking him. She didn't want to see him in pain again; though she new they would have to leave soon because they would have to get back to the Varden before they left for Belatona in case Murtagh and Thorn came. Arya finally stopped pacing and sat down across from Eragon still thinking of what to do, she couldn't ask Saphira because she was out hunting so it was her decision, a few moments past until she finally decided to wake  
him. Arya then got up and went to Eragons side and put her hand to his soft cream-colored cheek.

"Vakna"

Arya looked down into Eragons beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. They kept their gaze on each other for a few moments; making Arya's heartbeat go faster, and her breath to quicken a little.

"Eka elrun ono Arya."

Arya said nothing back, she knew what he was thanking her for, she gave him a small nod and a smile. Arya took her hand from his cheek then went and sat down in the same spot she was just in, rapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She watched Eragon sit up and just stare at the fire with a blank face, his eyes where empty looking to her and his facial expression was just as empty as his eyes where. They both sat there in silence for a while until Saphira returned from hunting. The beautiful sapphire dragon walked behind Eragon, curled her self around him and rapped her tail around him as well; she laid her head next to his side and turned her large sapphire  
eyes to look at him. Arya could tell they where having a private conversation so she looked at the fire instead of them. She jumped a little when Saphira touched her mind.

"Arya, thank you for doing what you did to Eragon, he needed a little bit of  
peace." Saphira said to her privately.

"I don't like to see him in pain any more than you do... how is he

doing?"

"He is better, it will take time for him to mentally heal though, he has had too much taken away from him to be completely fine right now."

All three were quiet for a while until Eragon got up and started saddling

Saphira.

"We need to leave soon, I told Nasuada we would be gone for two days. If we fly all night we should make it back to the Varden by midday tomorrow."

Arya nodded and started to pack all their things in Saphira's saddlebags. She looked to Eragon from time to time while she was packing; to her he looked frustrated, his eyebrows where scrunched to together and it looked like he was talking to himself. After a few minutes of watching him do this, she turned to face him.

"What's wrong, you look like your trying to figure something out?"

"I am, I'm have been thinking about what wards I want to put on Brom and Roran's tombs so they wont be harmed by anyone.....Stay here I'll be back in a hour, I know what ones I'll put on them now."

Arya went and sat down by Saphira and watched as Eragon ran off into the woods. After Eragon was gone Arya Looked to the ground and saw a small flower bud next to her; she closed her eyes, and started to sway back and forth, as she put her hand over the bud and started singing to it making it grow. "Eldhrimner O loivissa nuanen, dautr abr deloi/ Eldhrimner nen ono weohnatai medh solus un thringa/ Eldhrimner un fortha onr feon vara/ Wiol allr sjon") Grow O beautiful Loivissa, daughter of the earth/ Grow as you would with sun and rain/Grow and put forth your flower of spring/ For all to see." )

She sang to the flower until it was a foot high and had three other flowers starting to sprout on the stem. She opened her eyes when she was done and looked at the beautiful deep blue lily with light yellow lines coming from its core and a black line around its rims of the petals, she admired its beauty for a while till she was pulled out of her trance by Saphira.

"May I ask you a question Arya?"

"Of coarse Saphira, what would you like to know?"

"Why you weren't happy when Eragon told you he didn't love you anymore?"

Arya's eyes widened and she froze in place after she heard the question Saphira asked. After a moment, she quickly unfroze and turned her head to Saphira with a smile of innocence.

"I think I'll keep that to myself Saphira,"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to…for now."

Saphira looked at her with her giant Sapphire eyes then smiled at Arya.

"Fine Arya, but know this I will get it out of you sooner or later," Said Saphira jokingly.

"I'm sure you will."

Arya looked back down to the flower she had sung, placed her hand over it, and started singing to it again to pass the time. She sung to it until she heard Eragon emerge from the forest, his hands balled into fists and his face was very pale and tear stained.

"Let's go. He said as he quickly walked to Saphira.

Arya looked to the flower as she stood and smiled at the fact that it was now at the three feet long and flowing along the ground. She looked away from the flower and quickly jumped behind Eragon. With that, Saphira got to her feet and took to the sky. They flew through the night and most of the day until they spotted the Varden. Eragon looked to the army from Saphira's back not wanting to land because that meant he would have to start fighting again. Saphira landed to the ground minutes later making the ground shake under her feet. As soon as she folded her wings Eragon noticed Nasuada coming up to them, anger filled in side him as he remembered that she could not trust him and Saphira to go and bury their family without someone to watch them. He immediately jumped down from Saphira and swiftly walked up to Nasuada who was looking at Arya with a look of worry. Her Eyes finally met with Eragon's and the fear she had had now grown for she now noticed how angry he was.

"You couldn't just trust us this one time could you, what am I to much of a child to go and bury my own cousin!"

"You always seem to get in trouble when you go alone somewhere, we can't afford you and Saphira to get hurt or captured."

Eragon moved closer to her, his eyes full of anger, his hands balled into fists, and every muscle in his body tensed.

"We must not be too much of weapons if we can't go anywhere alone! We-."

Arya noticed his anger growing and knew he would do something stupid if he was not stopped; she jumped in between him and Nasuada and put one hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back and put the other hand to his mouth silencing him.

"Calm down Eragon she didn't mean it that way, she's just trying to protect

you."

He removed her hand from his mouth.

"Fine I'll just shut up and take my orders like the weapon I am. When do we leave?" He said coldly stepping away from Arya and unclenching his fists.

"Now, we've just been waiting for you three to come back."

"Fine, let's go Saphira."

"Eragon may I ride with you, I would like to talk to you?"

"Of course, we'll be over head Nasuada." Said Eragon, the last part he coldly though.

Eragon and Arya climbed on Saphira and took off. Eragon looked back at Arya,

still very mad but did not show it to her so he hid it behind a blank face.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you keep saying you're just a weapon to people?"

"Because that's all we are to people so that's what we think of our selves now."

"No, your not Eragon don't think that way."

"Then what are we Arya?"

"You're our hope.

Eragon was getting into his armor readying for the battle that was to come in a few hours. It only took them three days to march from Merlain to  
Betaleona, and where now planning to attack the city. Eragon was just finishing adjusting his armor when a messenger burst through his tent door covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Shadeslayer...come quick it's...Murtagh and Thorn."

Eragon rushed past the messenger boy to Saphira who was already armored for battle, she was looking towards the city. He followed Saphira's gaze and saw the large red dragon Thorn sitting on one of the towers in the city with his black armored rider upon his back. Eragon looked back to Saphira who was growling at the sight of the crimson dragon.

"Are you ready friend of my heart?"

"Let us go and rip them apart!"

Eragon jumped on Saphira's back and quickly strapped his legs into the saddle. Saphira unfolded her giant wings and lunched herself into the sky.  
Eragon saw Murtagh unsheathe his crimson sword, Zar'roc then look to Thorn who launched himself into the sky a fly towards them with great speed. Both dragons stopped when they where within a few yards of each other, as they hovered over Betaleona both riders could hear deep growls coming from their dragons. Murtagh then pointed his sword to Eragon.

"I will defeat you today brother." Murtagh said with a sure voice

"You won't, you never will!"

Murtagh didn't respond but looked at Thorn. Thorn gave a loud roar and took off towards Saphira; he rammed himself into her side and started biting and clawing at her armor. Murtagh took Zar'roc in both hands and swung it towards Eragon with all his strength but was met by Brisinger with even stronger strength behind it, the blow jarred his arm but he ignored the pain and pushed his sword forward then quickly forced it up slashing through Eragon's armor and cutting him across the chest and arm. Eragon yelped at the sharp pain from his chest, he could feel the warm blood run down his armor and start to fall to the ground. Saphira twisted her body around and craned her neck to face Thorn then bit him on the neck; her teeth ripped through his red armor and sunk into his scaly neck, the large red dragon roared in pain while he started to claw at her; his large white talons digging into her unarmored side. Murtagh and Eragon fought for what seemed like hours putting more gashes and  
bruises on both of them, during the fight Eragon had received multiple cuts on the back, chest and legs, and Saphira had some on her legs, belly, and neck.

"Saphira we must get away from them!"

"I can not Eragon he has gotten to fast; every time I try to get away from him he stops me."

Saphira then stopped talking and lunged at Thorn with all her might but he twisted his large red body just in time so she would miss him and went for her wing. He bit down and shook his head as hard as he could breaking the bone and swinging Saphira around breaking what was left of Eragon's leg straps and knocking him out of the saddle.

"Eragon!" Saphira yelled.

Eragon started to fall to the earth very fast keeping his sword in hand. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to stop himself from falling but knew it was the only way to save himself. He was about yell the words to make him stop when he felt himself begin to slow right before he slammed into the ground. After he hit he felt and heard three things in the matter of seconds. First he felt a soft hand on his face and someone call his name, then he felt the earth shake and a dragon roar in pain, Then the hand that was on his face was ripped away and he heard a sword being drawn. He slowly opened his eyes to look at what was happening.

"Get up!" Murtagh yell to him from a distance.

Eragon turned his head to look at Murtagh. He saw Murtagh and suddenly fear griped him, Murtagh was holding Zar'roc to Arya's throat and right  
behind him was Thorn holding Saphira by the neck. Eragon got up as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his whole body, and looked to his brother. He still had Brisinger in hand, brought the sword into a fighting position readied himself to attack.

"Ah brother, put it down or I cut your beloved elf's throat."

"No, Eragon don't!" yelled Arya

"Quiet! Put it down Eragon."

Eragon quickly dropped Brisenger to the ground and stepped away from it.

"Good now you have two choices brother, you can come with us now and we will  
let them go, or you don't and we kill your beloved elf and dragon the  
choice  
is yours."

Eragon looked to Saphira then back to Arya then to the ground knowing what  
he had to do.

"Eragon don't do it!" Saphira and Arya both yelled to him

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Alright guys I want at least 7 to 10 reviews before I give you another chapter. **

**I hope you liked it **

**Until ten reviews.**

**Peace Out **

**Elvarya  
**


	10. Consequensence's

**_Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews..You gave me a few more then expected..Again Thanks And enjoy !_**

Chapter 7

Consequence's

Eragon looked at the two people he loved the most in the world facing death  
if he didn't make the right choice. Murtagh had Arya standing in front of him  
with Zar'roc to her throat and Thorn had Saphira's neck in his mouth ready  
to bit down at any moment. A thought then came to Eragon as he looked at  
Saphira and hope filled in side of him.

"You won't kill Saphira you need's the last female dragon."

"You are wrong about that brother. The king has no need for her anymore, just  
you." Murtagh said in the ancient language so Eragon would know it was the truth.

Eragon's heart sank and all the hope he had drained away from him as he  
heard what Murtagh had just said. Eragon looked back to the blood stained  
ground again, knowing there was no way to escape this unless he wanted to give  
them up. He knew he could not save Saphira with out giving up Arya, and not  
save Arya with out giving up Saphira; he was trapped in a corner and there was  
only one way to get out and that was to surrender.

"You'll let them both go free unharmed if I go with you?"

"Yes." Murtagh said with a smile on his face

Eragon then looked back to Arya and Saphira, then started to strip his armor  
off. Arya and Saphira where screaming inside his head. He closed his eyes and  
tried to ignore them as much as possible so he wasn't reminded that he was  
giving up his freedom and them both up at the same time.

_Eragon don't do this please!"_Saphira yelled,

_"Please...Eragon don't!"_ Arya yelled in a voice pleading

He shook his head and just kept stripping his armor off and placing it on the  
ground next to him. Murtagh held the struggling Arya tightly to him, enhancing  
his strength through the Eldrundi in his saddlebags so he could over power  
her strength. He watched his brother strip his armor; he had pity for Eragon  
for he was giving up everything just to save the women and dragon he loved.

"You know, I pity you brother. Not over Saphira, I know why your doing this  
for her. No, I pity you over Arya here. You love her so much that you would  
drop you sword at my command, love her so much that you would give in to  
Galbatorix, you love her so much that you would give up your freedom and  
possibly your life for her. Yet she does not return that love." Said Murtagh  
seeming amused by the way, he was making his brother angry.

Eragon finished taking his armor off, he stood up strait and looked at his  
brother with a scowl on his face and balled his fist so tightly that it looked  
as if his bones would pop through the skin, his muscles tensed again as he  
heard Murtagh talk about his love for Arya. It was hard enough for him to give  
in to Murtagh; he didn't need him reminding him that Arya didn't love him back  
it only made it worse.

"Stop it! You're getting what you want so stop talking and let them go."

Eragon saw Murtagh and place his hand to the back of Arya's head; he opened  
his mouth but paused and looked at Eragon. Eragon quickly realized what Murtagh  
was letting him do. He looked at Arya and Saphira one more time with kind eyes  
and said to them.

_"Now you know how much I really love both of you. Goodbye my love, Goodbye my friend"_

Arya and Saphira's blue and emerald eyes widened and they both started  
struggling harder against their captures to free them selves but had no  
success. Eragon severed the connection between the two of them before either  
one could say anything back to him. He nodded to Murtagh and watched as he  
whispered "Slytha" putting Arya into a deep sleep; he place her on the  
ground, walk up to Saphira and put her in a deep sleep as well.  
Eragon noticed Thorn kept Saphira's neck in his mouth until Murtagh walked  
up to Eragon bound his hands and give him a drug to take away his magic  
connection. Once Murtagh was done with Eragon he looked back at Thorn and  
motioned for him to put Saphira down, Thorn nodded and gently placed Saphira  
down next to the peaceful looking Arya. Murtagh then took Eragon by the arm  
and walked him to Thorn, the large bright-scaled red dragon took one of his  
large claws and wrapped it around Eragon's body tightly; Thorn waited for  
Murtagh to get on and strap himself into the saddle then opened his wings and  
launched himself into the sky.

Arya opened her eyes and saw a ceiling of a tent and felt the soft mattress  
of cot under he; She turned her head to the side and saw Nasuada, Blodhgarm,  
and Saphira starring her. She looked past them and quickly jumped up when she  
saw Brisinger leaning against the wall of the tent then. She looked to the three still starring at her.

"How long has it been?"

"A day." Nasuada answered

"Why have you waited this long to wake me. When they have taken him!"

"We haven't been able to wake you or Brightscales since we found you...The  
Red rider put a spell on the two of you that is not known to us.

Arya then looked back to Brisinger and Saphira; her eyes snapped shut and her  
breath quickened as flash backs popped into her mind of what happened the  
previous day. Tears started to roll down her cheek as she remembered the last  
thing Eragon said to her and Saphira. He did still love her and it pained her  
to think that he didn't know she loved him back. Arya opened her eyes, and  
looked into Saphira's large sapphire eyes and saw the pain in them.

"We must go after them." She said while whipping her tears away.

"I agree...Arya but we have not taken Belatona yet, we can send no one with  
you...We can not spare any spell casters for there are too many in the city."

"I don't care I'll go alone."

_"You won't be going alone Arya. He is my rider and I won't let that king have him...I will be going with you."_

Arya nodded to Saphira, walked to Brisinger and strapped it across her back, then strapped her own sword to her hip, looked back to Saphira and in one  
quick movement jumped to her back. They both looked down to Nasuada for a moment.

"Good luck to the both of you." Nasuada said as she looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you."

With that, Saphira backed out of the tent then took off towards Urubaen.

.............................................................................................................................................

It had been many hours since Murtagh and Thorn had taken Eragon. It was the  
sun was just starting to go behind the hills giving the land an orange tint.  
During the flight, it had gotten so cold that Eragon's whole body had turned  
pale white and gone numb which he was glad about because he could no longer  
feel the pain from his wounds. Even know he was very cold Eragon tried to  
enjoy his last moments of freedom; He closed his eyes and let memories flood  
into his mind of the two people he loved in the world, Arya and Saphira filled  
his mind giving him a little peace. He kept thinking of them until he felt  
Thorn tighten his grip on him and dive towards the ground. The large red  
dragon fell to the earth then lifted his wings at the last minute and glided  
to the ground leaving the leg Eragon was in up so he would not crush him to  
death. They had landed on a grassy hill with a large oak tree at the top of  
it. Eragon saw Murtagh jump on Thorn and walk up to the claw he was in; Thorn  
gentle lowered Eragon to ground in front of Murtagh then backed away and took  
off to the sky again.

"Can you walk brother?"

"N-n-no, I can't f-f-feel anything."

Murtagh gave him a small smile then threw an arm around Eragon's waist and  
walked him to the giant tree at the top of the hill. He leaned Eragon against  
the trunk of the tree then started to prepare a fire. The smile on his face  
was quickly gone and replaced with a frown, his eyebrows scrunched together,  
his hands lightly balled up, and he started to curse himself and the  
Galbatorix as he remembered what he had done to his brother just hours ago; He  
looked back at Eragon who shaking from the cold flight they had just had.

"I'm sorry Eragon."

"F-for w-what?" Eragon said still shaking from the cold and the pain from his wounds.

"For all of this, believe me I didn't want to hurt you or threaten Arya and I  
really don't want to take you to that mad man but I must. And I'm truly  
sorry for all the things I've done to you, you trusted me and I betrayed  
you... I hope you can forgive me, for all of this one day." Murtagh said in  
the ancient language.

Murtagh looked at Eragon with soft eyes and a face that was begging for  
forgiveness. Eragon looked at him with a blank face trying to decide his  
answer, thinking of the times Murtagh had saved or helped him in some way and  
how much he thought Murtagh as a friend at one time.

"Murtagh I will but it will take time."

"I understand."

They both sat in silence. Murtagh sitting Indian style with his elbows resting  
on his legs and his face in his hands, Eragon had raped his arms around his  
legs and rested his head on his knees. Neither one moved a muscle or said a  
word until Eragon finally broke the awkward silence.

"I hope Saphira isn't following us." Said Eragon in a worried voice

"Don't worry about that, the spell I put on them made it so they won't wake till tomorrow."

"Thank you"

Murtagh nodded to him then went back to starring at the fire that he had made  
for them. Eragon sat there looking at the fire as well remembering what  
happened a few hours ago, as he sat there a thought came to him.

"Murtagh why did you let Saphira go and why doesn't Galbatorix need her anymore?"

"Well to answer your first question, the king was stupid enough not to say  
Saphira's name when he told me to get you so I was able to let her go. And to  
answer you second question, the king has found another egg and it's a female  
so he really has no need for Saphira, but he does want her desperately."

Eragon's eyes widened at Murtagh's words and his mouth fell open. Murtagh  
smiled at Eragon's face and shook his head.

"Where did he get the egg?"

"I've sworn not to tell anyone that." Said Murtagh with a grave face.

"Well can you tell me what that crazy old man has in store for me?"

"No I can't, he did not tell me."

Eragon was about to ask more but stopped when he heard a loud roar from the  
the sky. Both men looked up and saw bright red dot moving towards them.  
Murtagh looked away from Thorn and back to Eragon scanning him  
up and down.

"I better heal those before we leave, the king won't like that I did but I don't care."

He then moved next to Eragon and started to heal all the wounds. He was done  
just as Thorn landed, his bright scales reflected off the setting sun making  
even more beautiful. Eragon could feel the pain from his chest and arms go  
away and be replaced by a dull ache. He saw Murtagh look to Thorn then nod;  
his brother looked back to him with a grave face.

"Well I guess its time to go brother."

They flew all threw the night and got to Uru'baen next day. As they hovered  
over the castle where they planed on landing Eragon saw a bawled man with a  
short black beard, dressed all in black with a large black sword that had a  
onyx embedded on the hilt of it. Eragon knew who the man was even know he had  
never seen him before, he knew it was Galbatorix. He closed his eyes and took  
a deep breath of air welcoming his fate for there was no way of getting out of  
it. The dark king was waiting for them at the dragon keep at the top of the  
castle. Galbatorix stood in the doorway of the dragon hold with a smile on  
his face that quickly faded.

"Where's the dragon, slave!"

Murtagh quickly jumped off Thorn, bowed to the king and looked at him with  
fear knowing he would have to except the consequences of letting Saphira go.

"I had to leave her my lord it was the only way to get Eragon."

Galbatorix looked at Murtagh rage filling in him; He griped the pommel of his  
sword almost drawing it, his face went red and the veins in his neck started  
to pulsate along with the one on his forehead. Murtagh suddenly screamed in  
pain and fell to his knees as the king tore into his mind just to cause  
Murtagh pain for not following his orders. Murtagh griped his head as the  
pain worsened.

While the king tortured Murtagh, Thorn and Eragon watched with anger filling  
inside both of them. Out of the corner of his eye Eragon saw Thorn tense up  
and bare his teeth at the king looking like he was going to rip him apart.  
Pain and anger filled in Eragon's whole body as he watched his brother being  
tortured because of him. All the hatred Eragon ever had for the king came  
rushing into him make him start to shake and tense up just like Thorn. After a  
few more moments of watching the king torture Murtagh the anger inside Eragon  
finally exploded making him take off towards Galbatorix as fast as he could  
make his feet go. Galbatorix saw Eragon coming at him; He smiled at this then  
raised his hand in Eragon's direction and yelled.

"Thrysta, Shelgr Hjarta!"

A blast of energy hit Eragon; He flew through the air and hit a wall hard a  
few yards away from Galbatorix. He fell to the ground after he hit. All wind  
knocked out of him; he put one hand to his chest gasping for air, the air  
finally filled inside his lungs but when he tried to take a breath, he started  
coughing up blood. The king watched Eragon, as he gasped for breath. A smile  
came to his face as he lifted his right hand towards Eragon again.

"Risa." The king said with a smile of victory.

Eragon stood up against his will and looked at the king, blood still coming  
from his mouth, he didn't understand at first how the king had made him stand  
against his will but then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. He started  
to shake and sweat as he realized what had happened and what was going to  
happen. Galbatorix first saw wonder in Eragon's eyes but was quickly replaced  
by fear.

"Yes, Eragon I have your true name and now your mine...You will swear loyalty  
to me and help me and your brother destroy the Varden."

"I'll nev-." Eragon started to say before the king cut him off.

"Hljodhr!"

Eragon quickly stopped what he was saying and became completely silent; a  
small tear came to Eragon's eyes as he realized he was doomed to serve the  
king and kill his friends. He looked to Murtagh who looked back at him and  
mouthed, "I'm sorry." with pity on his face. He then looked back to the king  
and prepared to truly give up his freedom.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Saphira roared in pain as she felt a part of herself die. Arya jumped and covered her ears at the loudness and  
sound of the agony in Saphira's roar'; she looked down at Saphira with concern and wonder.

_"Saphira what is it."_

_"I don't know Arya but it feels like apart of me just died...I think its  
Eragon... We must get to him."_

_"Then let us fly with hast."_

_......................................................................................................................................................_

_**Well I hope you liked it !**_

_**Pleases rate and review I would like at least 10 reviews before I put the next chapte up.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Peace Out **_

_**Elvarya**_


	11. Nightmare

_**Hey Guys, Thanks so much for the reviews they where so nice....Well heres the next chappy enjoy **_

_**Oh and Thanks Yummy....**_

Chapter 8

Nightmare

Arya and Saphira both decided to fly through the night so they would reach Uru'baen faster. Arya looked up to the stars as they flew, still thinking  
of the previous day and the last words Eragon had said to her and Saphira before  
he was taken. She gripped the saddle tighter, her eyebrows met in a V, and she  
shut her eyes tightly as she started to think what they where doing to Eragon: how they were torturing him, what that mad king was doing to his mind, or if they had killed him or not. When Arya heard Saphira say she felt apart of herself die, she immediately started to worry if Eragon was even alive anymore.

_"Saphira, do you think he is OK?"_

_"I do not know Arya."_

Arya looked to the dark ground, her grip on saddle grew tighter and tighter as she kept thinking of what they where doing to him. She winced as a image entered her mind of Eragon laying dead on the floor of a cellar. Saphira heard Arya wince and looked back at her with wonder on her face. She saw Arya was hunched in the saddle, hands turning pale white from the grip on the saddle, her face was a deep shade of red, and her Eyebrows scrunched together to form a V-shape, with tears streaming down her face.

_"Arya?"_

_"What?"_asked Arya through clenched teeth.

_"Are you OK?"_

_"No, I don't understand how you can stay so calm when he is in Galbatorix's hands right now."_

_"I'm not calm, I just choose to keep it in. You're usually not like this, Arya."_

_"No, I'm not myself right now. I can't lose another man that I love. I lost Faolin; I can't lose Eragon too."_

_"You love him?"_

_" Yes, I love him with all my heart."_

Arya closed her eyes and tried to get control over herself again. She took a deep breath and put her fingers to her temples, struggling to get the images out of her head. Saphira she shook her giant sapphire head at Arya's words and looked at Arya again showing her large white teeth as to smile at her.

_"Why did you not tell him?"_

_"I didnt think he loved me anymore"_

_"Well he does...More than you know"_

Arya's eyes brightened with joy and a small smile appeared on her face as she heard that Eragon loved her as much as she did him She decided right then and there that once they got Eragon from Galbatorix that she would tell him her feelings for him. Arya looked back down at Saphira, her blue scales shinning in the moon light as she flew with grace and great speed.

_"Well than, let us go and get the man we both love,"_ said Arya with pride in her voice.

They spotted Uru'baen late the next afternoon. Saphira landed about two leagues away and hid in the trees so they wouldn't be spotted  
by scouts. They both went over their plan with each other so they would know what to do.

_"You stay near the castle, and I'll go in and find Eragon as quick as I can. Then I will call for you when we are near the gates. But if anything goes  
wrong and I get captured, I don't want you coming after me the Varden can't afford to have you captured as well."_

_"I don't think I can do that Arya."_

_"Please Saphira,"_ begged Arya.

_"I will think about it. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, stay out of sight."_

_"Bring him back to us"_

With that Arya took off towards the castle. She stopped at the edge of the trees and disguised her features to look like a human, her eyes and ears rounded. Arya walked through the city gates and then to the castle walls. She walked around the castle until she found a window just low enough for her to jump through. When she got inside the castle she looked for a staircase that would lead to the dungeons. She looked around; all the walls where black and the floors had blood red rugs on them. After a few moments she found a staircase. She kept one hand on her sword for when she ran into a guard but she found it odd that there was none. She pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on finding her love. Arya made it to the bottom of the steps, at the bottom was a long gray hallway lined with black doors that had looking holes in the middle of them so you could see the prisoner inside. She looked in fifteen cells till she finally found him lying unconscious on a cot. Worry rushed through her body as she saw him lying on the small cot. She quickly put her hand to the lock and whispered.

"Ma'mor" (Unlock)

The door unlocked with a low click. She barged into the cell and ran to his side, she put her hand to his back and whispered his name but as she did her went right through him then he disappeared.

"A human, they send a human girl to rescue their rider from my castle. Very amusing."

Arya spun around, drew her sword and saw Galbatorix, a man that was unfamiliar to her with short dark brown hair, dressed in black trousers, a  
black jerkin with a white tunic under it, and five other soldiers around them. The man with short dark brown hair narrowed his eyes and looked at her with great interest, he smiled at her and looked at the king.

"My lord that is no human. I recognize her from the riders memories she is Princess Arya of the elves - The wowmen he gave his freedom for."

Galbatorix's face lit up with joy as he heard the words, he smiled and took a step towards Arya she tried to move but her body froze and she was  
unable to move.

"So this is the reason I have the rider, or should I say part of the reason the other reason is being brought in as we speak, if not for Shruikan we  
would have never of known you where here. Markus. go fetch our two slaves please, I would like them to see our new prisoner."

Arya listened in horror, her heart beat faster as she heard that Saphira had been captured along with her. She watched as the man named Markus walked out of the room. The king never took his eyes off of her a smile still on his face. Arya tried as hard as she could to move her body but the power of the king was just to strong for her. After a few moments Markus came back into the room followed by Murtagh which she was not surprised to see but the man that came in after him made her heart miss a beat. Arya saw Eragon walk into the room dressed all in black with a blue sword at his hip that resembled Brisinger, she saw Eragon's eyes widen as he saw her; he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with horror on his face.

"Arya," he whispered so low that she could hardly hear him.

Markus took Eragon's arm tightly and dragged him over to stand beside Murtagh and made them both kneel to the king. Eragon never took his eyes off of Arya even though his head was being forced down. She tore her eyes away from Eragon to look at Markus who was staring and smiling at her with his hand to the back of Eragon's head pushing down, making it so he couldn't see her anymore.

"Eragon I believe you know our new prisoner?"

"Yes, my king, I do."

Arya's heart broke into pieces as she heard Eragon say "my king." She realized that he had joined Galbatorix and betrayed the Varden. She then  
looked at him, her whole face turning red with anger, her teeth started to grind in frustration. Eragon looked back at her the best he could but Markus held his head so he saw nothing but the ground. Markus seemed to get pure joy out of this matter; he still had a smile on his face as he looked at Arya.

"What do we do with her my Lord?"

"Do what you like to her, We have gotten all we need from Eragon and Murtagh about the Varden and the Elves."

With that Galbatorix walked out of the room motioning for Murtagh and Eragon to follow him. Eragon stood up not taking his eyes from Arya, he saw Markus move towards her and scowled at him, grabbing the hilt of his sword so hard that his hand turned pale white. Murtagh noticed Eragon growing angry and grabbed his shoulder lightly pulling him out the door.

"Come brother there is nothing you can do."

Arya watched as Murtagh and Eragon left leaving her alone with Markus.

Markus called two guards into the room and ordered them to take her to the torture room. Both soldiers each took one of her arms and started to walk her to the torture room. As they walked Arya could feel one of Markus's hand touch her from time to time, making her skin crawl from his touch. They got the torture room a few moments later, one of the guards opened the door and led her inside. Markus closed the door behind him and waved the guards away from her. Arya's body froze in place again as he walked to a cabinet in the room, he pulled out a small vile, walked back up to her, and made her drink the tonic. Then Markus walked behind her and slid his hand lightly up and down her shoulder.

"So you are the one he loves so much...I must admit you are quite beautiful even in human form. Well let's just see if we can crush his little heart  
completely, After all he will be able to hear your screams today quite well from his cell."

He then moved his hand to her neck brushing back her hair then kissing her neck. When she felt his lips on her neck fear gripped her; she started to fight against the spell that was on her but all she could move was her fingers. Markus quickly slid both his hands to her waist and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Rage filled inside Arya and she struggled harder and finally found that he was losing his concentration on his spell as he kissed her. She found out she could move her arms and hands again. Arya took full advantage of the situation and took one hand a smashed it as hard as she could into his rib cage, balled her other hand into a fist and punched him in the face too. As her fist came in contact with his face she heard bones break under her hand. Markus fell back a little but took his hand and smacked her across the face as hard as he could. Arya's face went to the side, she felt a stinging pain in the side of her face, but she ignored it for she had been through worse.

"Guards strap her to whipping post!"

The guards took Arya's arms and dragged her over to a post that was set in the middle of the room. They shackled Arya's hands to the top of the post and stepped back. Arya heard Markus's bones snapping back into place as he healed himself, He walked up to her a put his mouth to her ear.

"You better hope you can feel no pain because you precious rider won't save you this time."

Arya heard him back away and take something off the wall, it sounded like it had some kind of prongs on it but before she could think more she felt a sharp pain in her back. It felt like her skin was being peeled away from her back. She tried her best not to let her pain escape out of her but after the 20 whippings, she let out a loud cry of pain as the whip hit her back again. She was beaten for three more hours, screaming in pain when the whip hit her back. The pain had become to much for her to stay silent. Markus stopped beating  
her for a few moments but the whip was quickly replaced by hot irons that where rolled up and down her back, she screamed again from the pain of her back being burned. They did that to her for a few more moments then they went back to beating her with the same pronged whip. Markus beat her again for two more hours then stopped. He looked at her with a smile on his face. She was slumped on the pole shaking from the pain, her head between her arms with tears running down her face. Her back looked as if all the flesh had been peeled off of it, with nothing left but bloodied muscle. Markus looked away from Arya to the guards that where watching him.

" Stop the bleeding, put another tunic on her then take her to her cell."

He put his mouth to her ear again. She felt his hot breath on her face making her shutter.

"We will have some more fun tomorrow, Princess."

With that he left the room. The guards did as Markus had said they stopped her bleeding back but her in a tunic that was to big for her, then dragged her to her cell, they placed her on the cot then left. She lied there in pain for a few hours trying not to move at all and was about to drift off in to a trance when the she heard someone unlocking the cell door. Out of fear she got off the bed as fast as she could despite the pain and backed up against the wall. The door slowly opened and a man dressed in black with a hood on came in and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

The man in black took off his hood and revealed himself as Eragon. Arya looked at him, her emerald eyes grew wide then filled with anger.

"Get out you traitor!"

"Arya let me explain." Eragon said in a begging voice.

"Explain what? How you joined the mad old man who calls himself a king, how you betrayed the Varden, how you betrayed me and Saphira? What do you plan to explain Eragon? You traitor! And to think I-."

She stopped herself from saying anymore. Eragon looked at her, his eyes growing with anger and a little pain as well.

"You think I did this on my own free will? You think I want to be a slave like my brother and his dragon, you think I want to kill my friends, you  
think I enjoyed hearing you scream today or seeing my dragon trapped in a cage, because if you did think again because it drove me mad! I had no choice in this he found my true name and went through every memories I've ever had, and let Markus go through my mind as well, how do you think he knew who you where……This was not my choice."

" It doesn't matter if it wasn't your choice...You're the enemy now."

Eragon's face grew red with anger, his jaw was set, his hands balled into fists. Before his anger got the best of him and he started to shout again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself then looked back to her with soft eyes.

"Your right it does not matter anymore...But I will do one last thing for the Varden, my brother, and me. I will get you and Saphira out of this  
god-forsaken place, but first if you trust me enough will you please let me heal you? It's breaking my heart to look at you."

As she looked and listened to him, her heart skipped a beat. It took her a moment to decide if she would let him heal her. Finally she  
nodded her head to him and walked up to him slowly. He lifted the back of her shirt and winced at the sight of her wounds. He put his right hand to her back and started to heal her. It took a few moments to heal, her but when he was done he dropped her shirt and took a step back. She turned around and looked at him, his eyes where soft but she could see tears forming in them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now Murtagh is readying Saphira right now with things you'll need for your journey and some things the Varden could use and want. It's too dangerous to go all the way to the dragon hold we would run into to many guards so I will take you to a passage that will lead out side the city that's were you will meet Saphira. But before we go, I have some things for you."

She watched as he pulled three things from his cloak the first item was Brisingr, the second was a black cloak, and the third was a sword that  
looked just like Brisingr except that it was a lighter shade of blue.

"I'm sorry I could not retrieve your sword. Markus kept it, but I want you to take Brisingr for I don't want it to be used for Galbatorix evil deeds,  
and I also want you to take my fathers sword for the same reason. So here, take these and use them for good."

Eragon handed the swords to Arya. She took them slowly and strapped them to her hip; then she put on her cloak and looked to him. His eyes looked full of pain, but she tried to ignore it.

"Alright we must go before Markus comes for you."

She nodded and they both put on their hoods and left the room to try and make it out.

................................................................................................................................................................

_**Well I hope you liked it...Please review...**_

_**Peace Out **_

_**Elvarya**_


	12. Nightmare Part Two

Chapter 8 part two

This is in Eragon and Arya POV combined together

Nightmare

Arya looked around as they ran through the dark halls of the castle; she noticed, the only colors that where in the castle was black and red, it was unusually dark and damp, and the only light they had was a few torches, that where on the wall. She slowly switched her gaze from the castle to Eragon, who was running in front of her. He was moving with the speed and grace of an elf, His black hood was now covering most of his head and his hair was covering his eyes, but his face had a look of pure determination on it. She still couldn't believe that he had joined Galbatorix; it pained her to think about it, for it seemed as if he had betrayed her and Saphira more than anyone else. At the same time she couldn't help but blame herself in the matter, for she was part of the reason he did it.

She was still thinking about the matter when Eragon abruptly raised his hand, to make her stop, she quickly skidded to a stop behind him, and looked down the hall where three guards where walking the corridor. Before Arya could unsheathe her sword, Eragonsilently sprinted towards the guards, when he was within a few feet of them he jumped behind two of them and kicked their legs from under them. The two guards heads hit the floor with a low _crack. _Eragon then took one their swords jumped up in the air, landing on one of their chests with great force, while stabbing the other through the heart. He could here the mans chest cavity crush under his feet, then here his heart beat fade into nothing. He jumped from the mans chest and crouched defensively then launched himself towards the third guard who was coming at him, sword in hand. As they hit Eragon grabbed the mans sword wrist and snapped it back, then took his own sword and quickly cut the mans throat. Eragon let the dead man fall to the ground, then threw the sword in his hand to the ground and motioned for Arya. She was still standing in the same spot memorized by the speed he used while killing the soldiers. Eragon ran to her side, grabbed her hand, and started pulling her forward. They then ran down four more hall ways and three sets of steps that went down deeper into the chambers of the castle. The last set of steps lead them into a small room with nothing but a blood red rug on the floor and a small wooden table in the corner. Arya then looked at Eragon with a confused face.

"A dead end?."

"Its not a dead end."

Eragon then lifted the rug that was on the floor and murmured a few words in the ancient language, seconds later a black wooden trap door appeared on the floor. Arya saw Eragon look back to her with a saddened face.

"Saphira will be waiting for you at the end of this tunnel." He said while crouching down and breaking the lock on the door.

Eragon then stood up and looked at Arya not wanting her to leave, but at the same time wanting her to. Arya gazed into his chocolate brown eyes; she didn't want to leave him here, in this hell named Uru'baen, but she knew she must. They stared at each other in silence for a few more moments. Eragon saw a few locks of hair that had come lose from her head band, and fallen in her face; he lifted his hand slowly and brushed the locks of hair behind her ear, which he noticed the tips of where bright red.

_"Oh, I'll miss that...H__er sent, looking at her, and just being near her. I'll miss both her and Saphira...I hope they will forgive me one day, for they know nothing of the pain all of this causes me."_Eragon thought to himself.

He kept his hand to her face still staring into her emerald eyes. As they looked into each others eyes, Eragon suddenly had a urge to kiss her, he fought against it, but the feeling became over whelming because he didn't know if he would see her again. After a few seconds his feelings for her won the war that was raging on in his mind. He took a step closer to her then leaned his head down to hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Arya was going to back away from him, but as soon as their lips met she lost all train of thought. She placed her hands on his chest, then slid her arms around his neck and knotted her hands in his light brown hair, throwing herself into the kiss that she had wanted for months. Eragon wrapped one of his arms around her waist, holding her close to him; the other he kept softly to her cheek. They both put all the love they had for each other into their first kiss. Their lips moving against each other furiously, both trying to satisfy their want for the other.

"Well what do we have here boys? A elven princess kissing a slave".

Eragon quickly broke away from Arya, grabbed Brisinger from her belt, spun around, and stood in front of her defensively. Arya drew the blue sword that Eragon gave her, stepped around him to stand by his side, then looked to see Markus and ten other soldiers behind him. Markus kept his eyes on Eragon and smiled, as Eragon scowled at him and looked as if he where going to attack.

"Eragon what do you plan to do against me and ten of my finest men?....All you have to help you is a elf that can do no magic, and is still weak from her last beating."

"And I suppose you had something to do that?" Eragon growled out.

"Oh, yes I did, we had lots of fun didn't we princess?...Ive never kissed someone with such a sweat taste before, I would have had more fun but she puts up a good fight, broke two ribs and my nose....But I still had fun with her and when we are done here, me and her will have some more."

Out of the corner of Arya's eye, she could see Eragon start to fill with anger, his eyes where like fire burning with rage, his eyebrows met in a strict V shape, his jaw was set, the veins in his neck where pulsating, and he had a death grip on Brisinger.

"If you try to hurt her, or even touch her, I swear I'll kill you." Eragon said through clenched teeth.

Markus's smile widened, he looked to Eragon then to Arya, then mumbled something under his breath. He took a large step towards her, she tried to move her sword but found that she was frozen in place again. Eragon noticed this, the anger inside of him exploded again, making him take a step towards Markus, about to hack him to pieces. But just as he took another step, three of Markus's men strung their bows and took aim. Before Eragon could stop them, three arrows flew threw the air and struck his chest. Eragon yelped in pain as the arrows pierced his skin, a mist of blood came from his chest as they dug deep into his body, he fell to his knee's and then to the ground. Markus started laughing as Eragon lyed on the ground seeming to be lifeless. As he laughed he let go of the spell he had on Arya. Arya watched as Eragon fell to the ground with three arrows in his chest just as Faolin had fallen. She felt like she was in a nightmare, the same nightmare she was in two years ago. She rushed to his side praying that he wouldn't be dead and started to yell his name.

"No!....Eragon!...please no!....Eragon!"

She heard Markus start to laugh again; pain and anger welled up inside her. Arya grabbed Brisinger off the floor and started to charge at Markus with all the strength she had. Markus quickly stopped laughing and drew his sword just in time to block Arya's sword from cutting through his ribs, then he motioned for the other men to help him in his fight. Three of the men started to come at her and when they got just close enough she stopped fighting Markus, dropped to the floor and kick their legs out from under them. Markus thrust his sword down at Arya's head, but she quickly lifted Brisinger over her head to block his sword. The men formed a circle around her stabbing and slashing their swords at her. Arya danced around the soldiers with grace but great speed blocking all swords that came her way.

She feinted to the left just as a soldier thrust his sword forward at her rib cage, the man missed his target and fell on his hands and knees, into the circle. Arya lifted Brisinger up and brought it down on the mans neck cutting his head off completely. She then and spun around quickly, Catching two swords coming her way, with her own sword, she pushed the swords down with her own, then lifted back up quickly slashing two soldier's at once, one across the chest and the other across the face making blood spurt all over. She fought the rest of the men for what seemed like hours to her, but even with her speed she could not over take them. Markus and his men finally took her down by thrusting all their swords down at the same time pining her to the ground. Markus smiled at her and put his sword to her throat. Then he looked up to all of his men, when he saw their swords drop to the ground, a look of shock replaced his smile, for all of his men dropped dead where they stood. He looked back down at Arya who looked just as shocked as he was. He then heard someone pick up a sword behind him, Markus spun around quickly to look and see who it was. When he turned around he saw Eragon in front of him,blood quickly flowing from his chest and gathering in a pool at his feet. Markus then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and saw a blue sword protruding from his chest.

"I..Told..You I'd kill you if…You tried to..Hurt her." Said Eragon in a weak voice, while gasping for breath.

With that both men fell to the ground. Arya rushed back to Eragon's side, she put her arms through his and lightly pulled him over to a wall and propped him against it. She noticed that he had already grown cold and pale white from blood loss. She looked down to the arrows that where stuck in his chest and put her hand to one intending on pulling it out and healing it, but his cold hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"Arya don't…You cant heal…..And you must go the.....King is coming."

"Eragon, I cant leave you here like this."

"You..Can and you will….Now go!"

She shook her head at his words "I cant."

He closed his eyes, and put a pale hand to her face " Arya please…Go." He begged

Arya closed her eyes to. This was the hardest and most painful thing she could do. She opened her eyes, put a hand to his face, and looked into his now open eyes.

"Then you must promise me, you'll be alright."

He gave her a small smile "I promise….I'll be fine… Now go."

She knew he was lying to her, she could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but she tried not to think it. She nodded to him and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips for a moment, then put her forehead against his.

"I love you…And that will never change." She said with passion and love in her voice.

She tore her self away from him, quickly retrieved Brisinger and Brom's sword, then went to the trap door and opened it up. She took one last painful look at Eragon, noticing his eyes had closed and his breathing had ceased, she tore her eyes away from him, then jumped through the door. She ran through the tunnel tears running down her face for she knew her love was no more, for she knew he was dead.

***

Eragon Perspective

I watched through blurry eyes as she jumped in the tunnel. It was starting to become very hard and painful to breath. But after another moment my whole body started to go numb. Everything around me started to become darker and blurrier. My eyes slid closed for I could no longer keep them open. I took in one last breath of air, and let myself slip away.

***

Arya ran down the tunnel with great speed for she knew the king would send men after her soon. She griped Brisinger tightly in her hand expecting to be attacked at any moment. Arya finally saw the end of the tunnel and bright sapphire blue scales at the opening of it. She quickly extended her mind out till she found Saphira's. The dragonness lowered the walls she had around her mind and let Arya in.

_"Saphira are you OK?"_

_"I'm fine Arya, are you? And where's Eragon? Murtagh told me nothing of him."_

_"No, I'm not OK ….Eragon is not coming."_

"_WHAT! WHY?!"_

"_He has fallen...Markus killed him."_

Saphira roared as she heard her rider was was no more. As Arya ran out of the tunnel she looked at Saphira who was swinging her tail around and roaring as loud as she could. Arya ducked as Saphira's tail whipped in her direction almost taking her head off, before Saphira killed_ her _she jumped to Saphira's back and strapped herself into the saddle.

_"Saphira we must go th-."_

_"It does not matter anymore they can have me, for he is gone!"_

_"Saphira, do not make what Eragon and Murtagh did for nothing. They got us out so we could do what they could not, and that's stop that mad man. This breaking my heart as well, but please Saphira we must go before it is to late."_

Saphira cut their connection. She then extend her wings, and pushed herself of the ground and into the sky. Feeling as if half of herself died along with her rider.


	13. AN 3

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I didn't realize how long its been since I updated...._**

**_But the chapter is done I'm just working out the kinks now..._**

**_So I will more then likely have it up in a day or two._**

**_Sorry that I haven't uped...Ive just been a little preoccupied_**

**_Update will be soon_**

**_Peace Out All_**

**_~Ev~ _**


	14. Never Stop

_**Hey Guys...Here is the next update...Sorry it took so long...like i said in my A/N I have been a little preoccupied...This is not the best chapter but part two will better...Well enjoy!!**_

Chapter 9 part one

Never Stop

It was now nightfall, the stars glistened in the night sky as Saphira and Arya flew through the empire, trying desperately to put as much distance between them and Uru'baen. Neither had spoken since they left the dark city of Uru'baen, and now both where trying to deal with their lose in their own ways. Arya had cleared her mind of all things and just listened to the world around her. While Saphira was putting all her anger into flying as fast as she could, though her thoughts always strayed back to Eragon, making her start to wonder how he died. She then looked to Arya who had a completely blank face, as if she was miles away.

_"Arya how did my rider fall?"_

It took a few moments for Arya to realize Saphira was talking to her, but when the question reached her ears all the pain and anger hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked into Saphira's giant sapphire eyes not wanting to tell her the truth but knowing she had to.

_"He died…Trying...To protect me."_

Saphira said nothing back, just looked back to the sky in front of her, and started to fly faster.

_"Saphira...I'm sorry."_

_" You never answered my question fully...How was it my rider came to fall?" _

Arya looked down and stared at the ground below them; she didn't have the heart to tell her the story so instead she showed it to her. Saphira dropped her head down a little and slowed her flying, large tears formed in her large sapphire eyes, as she saw how her rider had fallen.

_"Thank you for doing that for him."_ She said in voice.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"All he ever hoped for Arya, was that you would return his love and you did.....So I'm thanking you for giving him peace before he died."_

*******

They flew for a few more hours in silence, before they finally stopped to rest for the night; in a small valley hidden from the world by hills that surrounded it.

Saphira went to hunt, leaving Arya alone in her own thoughts for a few hours. She started a fire and now sat there starring into its warm depths; with her arms wrapped around herself and her chin resting on her knees. As time passed her eyes slowly drifted from the fire and to Saphira's unusually full saddle bags,across from her. She stared at them for a few more moments, before curiosity got the best of her. She got up from her spot and went to kneel beside the saddle bags. Then slowly opened them up; Her eyes widened once they layed upon the things hidden within the bag. Inside was a golden sword, which she knew to be Nagling, and at least 20 eldunari. Arya then tore her eyes away from the first bag and looked in the other, to see a large emerald green rock, 20 more eldunari, and a small piece of parchment. She took the parchment in her hand and slowly read it.

_Arya and Saphira, If your reading this then you know Galbatorix has my true name, and Murtagh and I have gotten you out of Uru'baen alive......I have only ask two things of you, though I don't deserve it. The first is, Arya I want you to be Saphira's rider, if she accepts, and Brisinger's new wielder. You are the only one I trust enough to ride her. And second, take care of each other, for you are the only part of me that is still free. Know that I love both of you with all my heart....I hope that you will forgive me for all of this one day._

Eragon

Arya read the letter till she knew it by heart. Then she looked back into the bag and took the green egg in her hands. She looked at the for a while marveling at its beauty, It was the same emerald color as her eyes and had white veins that wrapped around it.

Arya set the egg down on the ground, after a while, not noticing the slight glow it had when her fingers where upon it. Then started to look at the eldunari, which where of all different colors, until she found a small bright red one the same blood red color as Thorn's scales. Arya took the red eldunari out of the bag, placed it in her lap, then extended her mind out to it.

_"Thorn?"_She whispered

_"Yes, is this Arya, for this is not the voice of Saphira"_

_"Aye, it is.....Thorn my I ask something of you?"_

_"And why should I do something for you, when it is your fault my rider and his brother are being tortured right now?"_

Arya 's eyes widened, her heart stopped beating for a second, and her hands gripped Thorn's eldunari harder as she heard that her love was alive.

_"Eragon's……Alive...how ?"_

_"Murtagh healed him just before he past into the void.... Now both are being tortured for helping you and Saphira escaped, but Eragon is faring worse than Murtagh, for he was the one who killed Markus and ten of the black kings personal guard."_

The joy in Arya's heart subsided a little and red hot anger filled its place, when he told her Eragon and Murtagh where being tortured for helping her and Saphira. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself, and thought about the bright side of the matter and that was Eragon was alive, that's what mattered the most.

_"Please,thank Murtagh for what he did for Saphira and I."_

_"I suppose I can do that, but do you have nothing say to Eragon?.... He is in a great deal of pain because of the two of you"_

_"Aye, tell him Saphira and I both love him and will stop at nothing until Galbatorix is dead and he is free..To he be with us."_

_"I will....Now I must go, Shruikan and I are trying to subside their pain as much as possible without being detected...Goodbye Raven Hair"_

With that Thorn withdrew from his eldunari. leaving Arya to her thoughts once more. She gently set the eldunari aside, then jumped to her feet, and started to searched the skies for Saphira with her mind and eyes. After a few moments of searching, she finally found the mind of Saphira.

_"Saphira! He's alive!" _Arya screamed with joy.

Arya heard a thunderous roar from far away, than she saw a bright blue dot moving towards her with great speed. Saphira's massive blue body landed hard on the ground, moments later, making the ground shake, and knocking Arya off her feet. Arya looked into Saphira;s eye only to see they where full with excitement and joy. Saphira then started shaking her head and tail playfully out of happiness, then started to lick Arya from head to toe out of joy. Arya started laughing as Saphira's pronged tongue raked over her clothing. Saphira stopped licking Arya after a few moments and looked at her questioningly.

_"How do you know all of this Arya?"_

_"Murtagh put Thorn's eldunari in you saddle bags, along with others... I contacted him, and he told me Eragon and Murtagh where being tortured for helping us escape but Eragon was getting it far worse for killing Markus and the kings personal guards."_

_"I kill that egg breaker for hurting him." _Saphira snarled

_"We both will."_

………………………………………………………………………….

Eragon's eyes snapped open and he saw Murtagh siting in front of him with his hand on Eragon's chest, and sweat poring off his face looking as if he was fighting to stay conscious. Murtagh then removed his hand from Eragon's chest, and sat down next to him, with is knees up and his head leaned against the wall, just as Eragon.

"Thank you Brother"

" Your welcome….There's going to be hell to pay in a few minutes."

"I know, but at least we did one last good thing for the Varden."

"Aye, that's true, maybe they will let us come back if we survive this war."

Eragon gave a low chuckle, looked at Murtagh, and smiled.

"Aye, maybe, but first we must survive."

Seconds later, a dozen men stormed into the room and the king followed right looked around the small room full of dead men. Eragon could tell he was filling with anger, for his face turned bright red, his teeth where bared and clenched together, and his hands where griped around the handle of his sword tightly. He then looked to Eragon and Murtagh, raised his hand in their direction and mumbled "Thrysta..Risa". Both Eragon and Murtagh slammed against the wall and raised up in to the air.

"You will suffer greatly for what you have done." Galbatorix said through clenched teeth.

He looked to Murtagh and threw him to the guards.

"Take him to the torture room and do what you want with him !"

Then he looked back to Eragon, who's face was turning a light purple from lack of oxygen.

"So you got your beloved elf out and your dragon, plus you killed 11 of my personal guards.....Well for all that you have done you will be severely punished...By me personally."

The king then threw Eragon to the guards and ordered them to take Eragon to take him to his personal torture room. They dragged Eragon by his arms through the dark castle till they approached a black wooden door. The guards roughly dragged Eragon through the door of the torture room, tore his shirt off and strapped his hands and feet to a wooden plank, in the middle of the dark room full of torture objects.

"Get the seithr oil (sorry don't know how to spell it)." Galbatorix yelled to one of the guards.

One of the soldiers got out a bottle of seithr oil and handed it to the king. Galbatorix quickly took off the top of the bottle and pored it all over Eragon's bare chest. Eragon felt a fire like burning sensation on his chest, he screamed from the burning pain but quickly stopped so the king did not see his pain. Galbatorix then took a pronged whip off the wall and started to beat him across the chest with it, peeling away the flesh upon his chest, making it so the seithr oil soaked into his wounds and burned the inside of his wounds.

As Eragon layed there in pain as the king beat his chest ripping away his skin; he felt a mined touch his, he tried to fight it from entering his, but he wasn't strong enough to fend off the intruder. Seconds later he found out it was the kings black dragon Shruikan who had entered his mind.

_"Eragon, I will try to subside your pain as much as possible, but I can not promise much for I can not be detected."_

_"Thank you." _Eragon said weakly

Eragonthen felt his pain subside a little, but it was still immanence. Galbatorix stopped beating him after a few hours and went to his wall of torture objects. The king turned back around holding three iron rods in his hand, he heated the rods with magic till they where red hot. Then he turned to Eragon with a smile upon his face. Eragon looked at Galbatorix in fear, as he approached with the fire hot rods, knowing he was about to be in over whelming pain. Galbatorix lifted all three rods over Eragon's body with magic, then quickly had them all drive themselves into his mid section. Eragon screamed out in pain as he felt his insides being burned within his body.

As the day passed the king went on with different ways of torturing Eragon. The sun was just about to set when the Galbatorix ordered his men to drag Eragon back to his cell without healing his wounds, the men threw Eragon in the cell and locked the door behind them.

Eragon pushed his body off the floor and and made it to his hands and knees; he crawled his way to his cot. He then felt three minds brush against his, he let his bearer's down slowly, knowing it was Thorn, Murtagh, and Shruikan.

_"Eragon how fare you?" _All three asked at the same time

_"My body feels as if its on fire, and I can not put out the flames."_

"_You must not show your pain to him Eragon. Your brother is slowly but surely learning how to do this and so should you for you do not want the king to control your emotions, as well as your freedom."_

_"I'm am doing my best Shruikan, but the pain was just to much....I must thank you for helping me today."_

_"You are welcome."_

_"How fare you Murtagh?"_

_" I'm fine brother, Thorn helped me with most of the pain...Speaking of Thorn he has word from Saphira and Arya."_

_"What?!...Did something happen?"_

_"Peace Eragon, they are fine.....Here is what they said..."Tell him we both love him and will stop at nothing until the king is dead and he is free..To be with us."_

Relief and happiness washed over Eragon as he heard Arya's voice in his head.

_"Thank you Thorn if they contact you again please tell me I would like to talk to Saphira and Arya."_

_"I will."_

_"Murtagh, Eragon you should rest I'm sure the king is not done with the two of you."_

With that all three minds left Eragon's, he then drift into his sleep like trance.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Alright I know its not the best chapter...But it is just a filler..The next update will be better Promise...**_

_**All I ask for is 15 reveiws...Please..And I will update again..**_

_**Until the next update my friends..If ya have any questions PM me and I will be glad to answer them **_

_**Peace Out **_

_**~Ev~**_


	15. Never StopPart 2

_**Hello All...Well you got me way over 15 reviews..So you well deserve Part two of the chapter :)....Well its not the best but...I hope you like it.  
ENJOY!!! :)**_

Chapter 9 part 2

Never stop

Saphira and Arya had been flying all night long, they had not stopped once to rest for they were afraid they were being followed, so they both agreed that they would not stop until they reached the Varden.  
Saphira's wings ached of exhaustion, all her muscles were burning with pain, and she felt as if she was going to fall asleep while in the air.

Arya sat hunched in the saddle, atop Saphira, she could no longer feel her legs for they had gone numb, her back ached from slumping in the saddle, and she also felt she was going to fall asleep, but she fought to keep herself awake for Sapphira and fear of falling out of the saddle.

After restless hours, Arya finally spotted Belatona on the horizon. She watched as the tiny black dots within the city got closer and closer until Saphira was right under them. As they descended to the ground Arya spotted Nasuada, amongst the crowd of people, watching as they landed with a worried expression on her face.

Sapphira landed to the ground with a loud thud, that made the ground shake under neath her.  
Nasuada was the first person to meet them, all the fear her features held, was nothing in comparison to the fear building within her, when she didn't see Eragon in front of Arya.  
Arya then unstrapped herself from the saddle and slid off Sapphira. When she hit the ground she fell to her knees forgetting that she could not walk at the moment.  
Nasuada ran to her side and helped her to her feet and supported her, she then looked into Arya's eyes and saw grief and failure in them, then to Saphira's giant sapphire eyes and saw grief, pain, and rage. Nasuada looked back to Arya wanting answers for the questions brewing inside.  
Arya looked back at her with weak eyes knowing what she wanted.

"Not here Nasuada" Arya said weakly

"Fine let us go speak in private"

"Summon the queen she needs to hear what we have to say as well....And bring the saddle bags"

Nasuada looked to her guards and ordered them to grab Saphira's saddle bags then started to lead Arya to her tent.  
Regaining feeling in her leg's again, Arya gently pulled herself away from Nasuada, and started to walk on her own.  
They got to Nasuada's tent minutes later, and as she past threw the doorway Arya whispered words in the ancient language that would not allow people to listen to their conversation.

Nasuada then had her servants bring in a mirror so they could contact the Queen Islanzadi, then she looked to Arya who siting very close to Saphira stroking her neck with her hand, like Eragon did when trying to comfort her. When they brought the mirror in Arya stood up and muttered "Draumr kopa" then the queen appeared in the mirror, Arya then walked back to Sapphira and leaned against her neck.

"Arya, Saphira!...You are safe!..But where is Eragon?"

"Yes, mother we are fine....Mother I must ask you to make it so no one can over hear you."

Islanzadi murmured something under her breath then looked back to Saphira and Arya.

"What has befallen Eragon, my daughter?"

Saphira and Arya both looked to the ground trying to conceal their pain from Nasuada and Islanzadi.

"Eragon is no longer.....with the Varden." Arya said in a low voice

"He's betrayed us!"

Arya looked up at her mother and Nasuada hiding her feelings behind her blank mask. Saphira looked up as well, baring her teeth and growling at Islanzadi. Arya quickly put a hand to Saphira's face.

"Calm my friend....No mother he did not betray us, far from it....He gave his freedom for me and Saphira, then almost lost his life protecting me.....Galbatorix found his true name, now he is just a tool as Murtagh and Thorn are."

The two women stared at Saphira and Arya dumbfounded by what Arya had just said.

"What do you mean, he almost lost his life protecting you daughter?"

"Galbatorix captured me and Saphira while we were trying to find Eragon....We were both tortured badly, but Eragon and Murtagh both released us. While Murtagh was getting Saphira out, Eragon was trying to get me out of the castle, but we ran into soldiers on the way..One of the men was holding me by magic and Eragon went to kill him, but was hit with three arrows in the chest..The man was just about to kill me when Eragon stabbed him in the chest. before he could do anything to me...From what I know Eragon is alive but is suffering for helping us and giving the Varden some.....Things."

"Things?"

Islanzadi was looking at Saphira and Arya with sad face, knowing Saphira was in pain over what had happened and knowing Arya felt as though she had failed.

"Yes, things."

Arya left Saphira's side and walked over to the saddle bags laying on the floor. She opened the bags and first pulled out Brom's sapphire sword Undbitr, then Oromis's golden sword Naegling, a few of the eldunari including Thorn's, then she lastly pulled out the emerald egg which started to glow as her hand caressed it. She put the egg on the table, still not noticing the glow it had, and then went back to stand by Saphira.

"Eragon and Murtagh stole two riders swords, 40 eldunari, and the last dragon egg. They swore to do one last good thing for the Varden and the elves, I believe they honored their word by giving us these things, and rescuing me and Saphira...Now they are suffering for the great deeds they have done."

Arya looked down to the ground after what she had said, then looked to Saphira who had tears coming from her large sapphire eyes. She put a hand to Saphira's face trying to comfort her, Saphira looked at Arya and licked her thanking her for trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for what has happened, Saphira."

_"Your daughter is suffering just as much as I am Islanzadi."_

Islanzadi looked at Arya a little confused by what Saphira had said. Arya returned her gaze and shook her head.

"Another time mother....Saphira and I are very tiered, may we leave?"

"Wait Arya, what are we going to do with out a rider for Saphira?"

Arya looked to her mother, with proud eyes and held her head high.

"Eragon has appointed me Saphira's rider, but only if she excepts"

_"Which I do...I trust no one else upon my back but Arya."_

"I don't think I can let you do that daughter, I don't want to risk losing you...It scared me enough when you went missing, next time you may not come back, especially if you take this position."

"I don't care if you want me to or not mother, I will be Saphira's rider until Eragon is free or Galbatorix is dead."

Anger appeared on Islanzadi's face as she stared at her daughter, her eyes started to fill with rage and her hands griped the table in front of her tightly.  
Arya was starting to get angry as well, her face started to turn red, her hands balled into fists,and her breathing started to quicken.

Nasuada watched as the two started to get angry with each other and fight, she sat down in her chair, put her head down, and stayed as quiet as possible so she would not get involved.

"Arya I said no!"

"Don't you dare try to stop me mother!....It did not end well the last time you tried."

"You dare go against me again!"

"Yes, I do...Banish me again if you like, but I will not change my mind...Goodbye mother"

With that she ended the spell before her mother could say anything in return. Then she turned to Nasuada who was still sitting in her chair, looking at Arya.

"We will see you tomorrow Nasuada."

With that Arya walked up to the saddle bags and packed all the things she had taken out of them, gave Nasuada a small bow, then walked out.  
Arya walked along side Saphira, still enraged with her mother, since her tent was near Eragon's. Both stayed silent as they walked through the maze of cream colored tents that surrounded Belatona .  
Arya glanced over at Saphira, who's head hung low to the ground almost touching it, tail dragging the ground, leaving a deep ditch within the ground as they walked, and her large sapphire eyes were both almost shut, as if she were falling asleep as they walked.

Arya then tore her eyes away from Saphira and was about to turn and go to her tent.

_"Arya will you please stay with me...I do not want to be alone?"_

Arya stopped and looked back at Saphira who's eyes were begging her to stay, her anger slowly faded away as she stared at the beautiful sapphire dragon .

_"Aye, I will stay with you Sapphira"_

They both then walked up to Eragon's tent. Saphira immediately layed down, rested her head by the door, and closed her eyes.  
While Arya walked into the tent and looked around, the room held very few things within it, all it had was a small bed, his armor, and a small table with a fairth of a women she did not know, and a tablet that was laying face down. She walked over to the bed and put the saddle bags under it, then went to the table and picked up the fairth of the the women. Arya looked closely at the fairth and noticed that the women resembled Eragon quite a bit.

_"Saphira who is this?"_

She sent a mental picture to Saphira. There was no answer from the dragon for a few moments, but then without opening her eyes or even moving Saphira spoke.

_"That is Eragon's mother...Master gave that to us before we left for Feinster."_

Arya stared at the fairth for a few more moments then set it down, and picked up the tablet that was laying face down. She turned the tablet over and was surprised to see that Eragon had created a fairth of her, but this one, unlike the last one he had made of her, had more love and beauty in it.

She was sitting on a large root of the Menoa Tree with her back against the trunk, and her knees up with her arms wrapped around them. She had a small smile on her face, and was looking up at the moon and stars, that lit up the area around her, making her skin faintly glow and her raven black hair, that was draped over her shoulders, shine. Behind her was the green forest of Ellesmera, the color of the forest was the same color as the emerald green tunic she wore, and the moon was the same shade as her elven skirt.

Arya stared at the fairth that Eragon had made of her the then looked to Saphira.

_"When did he make this?"_

_" He made that after the Agaeti Blodhren..After you left... Since you broke the last one he made of you he decided to make that....He usually keeps it face down so you would not see it if you walked in, but he puts it up when he is frustrated or thinking of you." _

_"This one is a lot more beautiful than the last...It has careand love in it, instead of lust"_

_"Well, his feelings have grown much deeper for you since then"_

_"Thank you for telling me all of this."_

_"You are welcome... Good night."_

_"Good night Saphira."_

Arya set the fairth down next to the one of Selena, then walked up to the bed, layed down, and drifted into her sleep like trance.

_A green sword clashed against a black one,  
their wielders fighting as blurs in a field covered with dead body's and blood,  
the sky around them was dark and cloudy, with rain falling from the sky above,  
the ground was stained with blood from the warriors that had fallen.  
The fighting went on until the wielder of the green sword rolled passed her opponent and stuck the green sword out at the last minute tripping the wielder of the black sword making him fall to the ground.  
The wielder of the green sword put the tip of her sword to her opponents chest._

_"Its over Eragon give up."_

_"I cannot, my orders where to come here and kill you or die in failure._

_"Neither of those things is going to happen Eragon"_

_"End my misery Arya or I'll never be able to stop...I'll never be able to stop hurting you..I don't want that"_

_"No!"_

_"If you don't I will forever be Galbatorix's weapon of destruction. Now kill me!"_

_"No, I wont!"_

_"Please Arya...Do it"_

_"Eragon please...Stop..I wont do it!"_

_"Just end me...I beg of you!"_

_"I cant"_

_"If you truly love me Arya...you will"_

_She gasp out, at his words.  
Tears then started to fall from her face harder, and a look of pure pain formed on her features.  
She stood there for a moment, breathing in deeply, and keeping her eyes fixed upon his.  
She then took in one last deep breath, before she raised her sword over her head, pausing for a moment, then giving out a loud painful cry as she brought it down on his chest._

_She pulled the sword out and dropped it then dropped to her knees,  
with tears streaming down her face.  
She then heard two dragons roar from the sky, as she pressed her lips to his one last time._

_"Goodbye my love" He whispered to her, then took in his last breath, and past into the void._

Arya woke up screaming "Eragon!". Her whole body was covered in sweat, tears running down her face, her body was shaking, and her heart was thumping hard against her chest. Saphira stuck her large head in and looked at Arya, who was now curled in a ball, sobing. Saphira then brought her head up to the edge of the bed and tried to comfort Arya.

_"What is wrong Arya...You were screaming in your sleep?"_

_"I'm going....To..Kill him"_

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Well again I hope you liked it..**_

I will get another update up soon..But please R&R...atleast 10..Please :)

_**PM if you have any questions at all..**_

_**Peace Out All**_

_**~Elv~**_


	16. AN 4

**_Hey ya readers.._**

Sorry for all of you who thought this was a chapter...Im also sorry for not updating in a while..I think its been like a month..Again sorry.  
I know you guys probably hate A/Ns but..I didnt want to leave you guys hanging..  


**_SOOOOOOO...I wanted to tell you that there will be a chapter in about two days..Its going to be about 4,000 words..So it will be one of my longer chapters._**

**_Here is a small spoiler though ( Note..Im not that good at giving spoilers)..To keep you guys going for two days._**

_The green egg is going to hatch..I know you guys already know who it is..Well at least you better if ya dont, then WOW!! :).  
Somone is going to be free by the end of the chapter..But not who you think it is..And someone is going to be in alot of pain too.  
And after this chapter there will be a 5 month time skip._

**_Sorry its not much..But Im not good at giving spoilers._**

**_next update will be on thursday....Or friday morning.._**

**_Peace, readers _**

**_~Elv~_**


	17. Pain Like Fire

**_Alright..Um..Here is the next chapter..I haqve to say I think this is the worst chapter I have written and Im sorry for that...Its been done for a while and i was suposed to eddit it..But I have not been able to get the words right..So im REALLY!!!! SORRY...The next chapter will be better I promise....Again Im sorry for this chapter._**

Pain Like Fire

Saphira flew through the sky, her bright sapphire scales were shining in the sun making her look even more beautiful. She took in a breath of fresh air and was happy when it no longer smelled of blood and dead bodies but instead it smelled of pine needles and tree sap from the vast mountain rage that she was passing. Tree's and mountains where all around her which reminded her of Ellesmere and made her feel like she was free and not in the middle of a war. She was sick of fighting for her life and her riders life, of smelling the dead everywhere she went, she was just plain old sick of the world her and her rider were thrust into and not able to get out of.

As she flew she started thinking of Eragon again. Every time she thought she succeeded of getting him out of her head, he would creep back into her mind and make her feel alone again. She missed her rider more then anyone could possibly know, she wanted him back, and she wanted to rip Galbatorix's throat out and save Eragon, but she knew she couldn't save him this time.

As Saphira did a half-front flip- twist-cork screw in the air she noticed a large black and white dot in the top of a lone tree, in a clearing, she ignored the dot in the tree and decided to go higher in the air. She went higher and higher till frost started to form on her sapphire scales then she tucked in her wings and let herself fall to the ground. As the wind went by her she felt her problems wash away and her whole mind cleared of all thoughts, which was her goal the whole time. She opened her wings after awhile and circled around the sky, she looked to the lone tree in the clearing again and found out that the black and white dot in the tree was actually Arya sitting on the top branch of the tree watching her.

Ever since Arya had the dream of killing Eragon she had talked to no one except Saphira. Arya wouldn't even talk to her own mother or Nasuada anymore. Though Saphira couldn't blame Arya for not talking to her mother, for she had been sending her messages saying that if she rode Saphira there would be hell to pay the next time they met. To Saphira's delight Arya always ignored the messages, this made her happy because truth be told she enjoyed having another rider though no one could replace Eragon, plus she always enjoyed the elf's company.

Saphira dived down to the tree Arya was in and circled it a few times. Arya was wearing her usual black attire and she had a piece of leather tied around her head to keep her hair out of her face, she looked like normal but Saphira could feel emotions radiating off her and knew she thinking of the dream again.

_"You should not dwell on that dream.... Little one. And you should not shun people away, though I do not like how your mother is treating you now, but Nasuada is still your friend so you should not push her away"_

_"I have no wish for friends anymore, they are taken away to easily"_

_"Stop being foolish Arya!.... Eragon tried to push people away too but then you broke through his defenses -"_

_"Well he's not here to do that back now is he!"_

Saphira looked at the elf with great anger; she quickly flicked her tail lightly at Arya knocking her out of the tree and to the ground. Saphira watched as Arya hit the ground hard, landing on her back, gasping for breath. Saphira landed right next to her with a loud thud, put a giant sapphire claw on Arya's chest pinning her to the ground, and growled at her. Arya looked at her in surprise, anger, and a touch of fear. Though her face turned bright red and her breathing speeding up as the anger inside her grew and threatened to come out.

_"Let me up now Saphira!"_

Saphira gave a small smile, threw her large sapphire head back, and started to laugh.

_"And what do you expect to do if I don't hmm?"_

_"LET ME UP NOW!"_

Saphira pushed Arya down harder against the ground and lowered her head down till she faced Arya.

_"It is not a good idea to threaten your dragon little one. Your temper has grown much over the last few days and I understand why but I will tolerate it no longer, now stop your foolishness for I hurt just as much as you"_

_"Just let me up!"_Arya cried to her.

_"NO!... What happened to the wise, brave, strong Arya I know? The Arya my rider fell in love with? Because Eragon would be disappointed in the new foolish, stubborn, and distant Arya who neglected her duties"_

Arya lyed there under Saphira's foot stunned by her words knowing them to be true. Arya sighed and looked up to the sapphire dragon holding her down.

_"You are right Saphira; I'm letting my emotions get the better of me....Its just I finally find love again and it gets taken right from me and I cant take it anymore"_

Saphira lifted her claw from Arya' s chest and took a few steps back waiting for her to jump up from the ground but was surprised when she stayed where she was. Arya looked to the deep blue sky not even caring that Saphira lifted her claw and was letting her up. The dream she had of Eragon played in her head again as did Eragon and hers first kiss.  
The dream made her cringe as it went through her head making her try to cast it away and think of something else. Saphira saw every thing Arya was thinking at the moment and felt the pain that was coarsing through her as the dream went through her head again and again.  
Saphira looked at Arya, who had her eyes shut tightly and her hands balled into fists.

_"It will not happen Arya so do not dwell on it..Understand?"_

Arya opened her eyes and looked back to Saphira who was starting to sparkle as the sun hit her beautiful sapphire scales casting specks of light around her.

_"Yes, I understand Saphira... I should not take my anger out on you, for you miss him just as much as I do and I'm sorry for doing it"_

Saphira nodded at her still feeling pain and anger coarse through Arya's body like fire, she felt bad for the elf because she knew Arya had gone through a lot in her life and every time she found some kind of happiness it would get taken away from her and make her harden her heart to the world. As Arya started to think more about Eragon images started to fill in Saphira's mind making her feel just as sad and angry as Arya was because she truly missed her rider and wanted him back. They both sat there in silence for a few more hours till the orange fire like sun started to set, the blue sky turned black, and the stars started to shine in the sky above them. Arya looked at Saphira who was turning into a black blur and said.

_"Come lets go back to the tent Sapphira"_

The sapphire dragon nodded then got up and started to walk towards the Vardens maze of cream colored tents. When they got to Eragon's tent, which took an hour to find because they got lost in the maze, they noticed a messenger boy waiting at the door looking anxious and fidgety. Sapphira reached the tent first, growled at the boy making him move quickly away from the tent, then started to curl herself around it laying her head at the door of the tent. She watched, as the boy backed away not taking his eyes off of Sapphira, he kept backing away till he ran right into Arya who was looking very annoyed. Arya looked at him and rolled her eyes, she knew why the boy was there because there was a messenger boy waiting for them every night since her and her mother had their fight.

_"G-good day Lady Arya the queen wishes to speak with you in Nasuada's tent"_

_"Well you can tell her I'm not coming please"_

_"Bu-"_

He was about to say more but Sapphira let out a mighty roar making the messenger boy jump an inch off the ground. Arya looked at Sapphira and smiled then back at the boy who was shaking and starting to sweat.

_"Tell her I'm not coming, OK?"_

_"Y-y-yes ma'am"_

With that the boy ran off as fast as he could, Arya watched the boy run off and started to shake her head and laugh as she walked inside the tent because every night her mother would send someone to her but usually they had more backbone than this boy had. She sat on the bed and was about to lay down and drift into her sleep like trance when she heard a loud crack and saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she looked to see what it was and was surprised to see that the green egg on the table was wobbling back and forth. The egg was starting to glow brightly as it wobbled around on the table and lines where forming all over it. Arya walked to the egg and picked it up off the table, she could hear the little dragon inside squeaking louder as the egg cracked more and more till the whole egg was covered in small cracks. The tiny dragons snout popped out of the egg then went back in quickly, Arya smiled as this happened but then the whole egg burst in her hands like the dragon unfolded its wings from the inside. She stared at the green dragon sitting in her lap staring back at her; both stared at each other for a few moments. Arya took her hand and reached out to touch the dragon's snout. As soon as the skin of her hand touched its scales a green flash filled the room which made her snap her eyes shut, she felt a fiery pain shoot through her hand and travel up her arm sending a shiver down her spine. After a few moments of of sitting there she opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her hand, which was itching really bad and saw the greenish gedwey ignasia on it glowing. Her eyes widened and her heart beat quickened as reality set in and she realized that she now was the last hope to stop the king and the last free rider in Alagaesia. She then looked to her beautiful emerald green dragon. Saphira looked at the stunned, scared, but yet excited Arya then at the emerald dragon staggering her way, she smiled at both of them then sent a wave of happiness over to Arya who was now staring at her hand.

_"What do you plan on naming him?" _

* * *

It had been a week and half since Eragon had been taken to Uru'baen, a week since him and Murtagh had broke Saphira and Arya out of Uru'baen, A week since since he had seen his brother and Shruikan, and a week since he had left the containment of his cell or seen anyone except Galbatorix.

Eragon walked around his small dark, cold, and damp cell, the only light that came in was a few rays of sun from his small window, besides the cot propped up in the corner of the room the room was completely bare which made him feel more lonely.  
As he walked around the room his mind was going through what he had gone through the last week. Every day Galbatorix from dawn till dusk would torture Eragon either mentally or physically or even both sometimes.

He also thought about what was going to happen to him, for he had noticed Galbatorix's grip on him was getting stronger but his grip on Murtagh and Thorn was starting to completely fade.  
Eragon thought this was because they had changed their true names when they helped Saphira and Arya escape, it brought a small amount of joy to Eragon to think his brother might be able to escape and be free from horrible place they where in.

As he kept walking around in circles in his small cell he felt a someone brush his mind.

_"Hello Brother"_

_"Hello Eragon...I have some news for you"_

_" what is it?"_

_"Me and Thorn... we did it, we changed our true names. I haven't felt Galbatorix's hold since we got Arya and Saphira out"_

_"You been free for a week and you haven't left yet! Why?"_

_"I couldn't leave you...I'm still not sure I can"_

_"Don't be stupid Murtagh! Get out of here before he finds out! Get out help the Varden. End this war Brother."_

_"But what about you? I know what it is like here, How can I leave you and Shruikan here to suffer? You are my only family and Shruikan is my friend"_

_"We will be fine Brother. You and Thorn can help us by helping the Varden. Get out of here Murtagh before it's to late"_

_"But Brother y-"_

_"NO, GET OUT OF HERE!" _Eragon said enraged that his brother would stay because of him.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive Murtagh; all I ask is that you help Saphira and Arya bring down that crazy old man.... Tell them they are the what keeps me alive in this place and I love them.  
And you be careful brother"_

_"Eka weohnata. Un eka weohnata waise ap wiol ono un Shruikan"_(Translation "I will, and I will be back for you and Shruikan")

_"Eka yawe ono." _("I trust you")...(Just pretend Yawe means trust because that was the closest word I could find for trust)

_"Goodbye Brother"_

_"Goodbye...Keep them safe Murtagh"_

With that Murtagh was gone and Eragon felt great happiness fill in him because his brother was going to be truly free but just as fast as that happiness came it went away for the king came in, his black cape flowing behind him as he entered the cell, his black eyes pierced through Eragon like daggers, a cruel smile touched his lips as he stared at Eragon knowing he was about to cause great pain to the rider in front of him.

"Hello Shelgr Hjarta"

Eragon flinched at the sound of his true name and started to cower in the corner of the room dreading his torture for the day.  
Eragon's Chocolate brown eyes met Galbatorix's black one sending a shiver down his spine.  
Galbatorix walked up to Eragon and raised his palm to his head and muttered a few words in the ancient language. Eragon yelled out in pain not able to contain himself for it felt like nails where being drove into his skull.

"Reisa"

Eragon lifted to his feet against his will still feeling as if nails where being driven into his head but now he was completely quiet and tried to hide his pain behind a blank face. Then his whole body started to feel as if it where on fire, he quickly looked down to see his chest and arms covered in a blackish flame burning his skin till all the skin was gone and all that remained was bloody muscle.  
Eragon let a scream of agony escape his lips as the fire burned his skin but his scream was cut short as he was thrown across the room and into the wall.  
Galbatorix laughed out of joy over hurting Eragon though it just made him even angrier when Eragon did not show his pain.

_"I'll break the boy some how"_ He thought to himself

Galbatorix then pined Eragon against the wall and started to tear through his mind while breaking all the bones in both his arms and hands causing him both physical and mental pain.  
Eragon felt as though his head was being split open as Galbatorix went through his head then he felt the bones in his hands and arms crush as Galbatorix muttered more words in the ancient language.  
He filled his thoughts with Saphira, Arya, and Murtagh to try to distract him from the pain but did not succeed in the matter for the pain became to much to bare making him scream in agony, tears started to stream down his face, and he could feel his body start to convulse as the pain both physical and mental grew more and more.  
Galbatorix's ears became full of Eragon's screams which made him extremely happy, he looked into Eragon's eyes and smiled as he saw the tears.

"Jierda"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Murtagh heard nothing but wind rush past his ears as Thorn flew as fast as he could to get away from Uru'baen.  
They felt bad leaving Eragon and Shruikan there to suffer at the hands of Galbatorix but they both knew there was nothing they could do for them at the time.  
Murtagh looked back to the dark city he called home, he could faintly feel Eragon in a great deal of pain but tried to ignore it so he wasn't temped to go back.

_"We must come back for them soon Thorn."_

_"Don't worry my friend we will, we will help Saphira and Arya kill the man hurting are friends....Speaking of them I must contact them and tell them we are coming, for we dont want to be killed when we arrive."_

_"Yes, that would not be good"_

Thorn retreated into his eldunari and felt for Saphira or Arya's conscious, he was surprised when he felt three minds instead of two but he ignored it and started to talk to Saphira.

_"Saphira?"_

_"Thorn it is nice to hear your voice again..Though why are you contacting us? Is it Eragon? Is he alright?"_

_"I know not of Eragon's condition for Murtagh and I are no longer in Uru'baen..We are heading for the Varden as we speak, for our true names have been changed and now we wish to join you and Arya"_

_"Oh.... Well this is a surprise"_

_" Thorn it is Arya...Not to disrespect you and Murtagh's word but can you tell us you are truly free from Galbatorix and wish to serve the Varden in the ancient language to be safe?"_

Thorn then re said everything in the ancient language but at the same time still wondering who the third mind was in the room with them was.

_"Thank you Thorn...How does Eragon fare?"_

_"I do not know we left before I could talk with him...Who is with the two of you Arya?"_

_"Ah, that is Mor'ranr, We will explain who he is when you arrive till then fly fast my friend"_

_"We will"_

With that Thorn retreated from his eldunari and looked to Murtagh upon his back who had his head leaning back, with his eyes closed, a smile on his face, and his arms spread out, as a bird when it flew in the sky. Thorn gave a low chuckle at the sight of his rider.

_"Having fun my friend?"_

_"We are free from him Thorn....I have never felt as this before"_

_"Good...We will be meeting a new friend of Saphira and Arya's when we get there, they said his name was Mor'ranr."_

_"Mhmm very nice"_

Thorn smiled at his rider then looked ahead of him and started to fly faster towards the Varden.

* * *

**_Once again Im am sorry...Like I said before the words have just not been coming out right, for me right now...The next chapter will be better..Which speaking of the next chapter, there will be a five month time skip in it._**

**_Well you dont have to review if you dont want to..I dont blame you if you dont._**

**_Peace All _**

**_~Elv~_**


	18. Visitor

Visitor

It had been 4 months since Mor'ranr had hatched for Arya, he was almost as big as Saphira and Thorn now, which surprised all of them.  
He was a very beautiful, smart, stout, muscular dragon who impressed both Thorn and Saphira with the way he learned so fast.

Arya, Saphira, and Mor'ranr where flying around the Varden to clear their minds from the battle they had just went through in Kuasta the day before.  
They flew far away from the Varden so they would no longer smell the dead.  
They where very surprised Galbatorix didn't send Eragon and Shuikan to Kuasta's aid but for some reason he had not sent anyone aid since Murtagh and Thorn left.  
As they flew through over the vast hills of Alagesia all three took in the wonderful smell of flowers and pine needles.  
But as soon as they started to relax Arya felt someone touch her mind.

_"Oh, Murtagh what do you want?.... We just want to be alone for a while and you know that."_

_"I know, I'm sorry to disturb you three but Nasuada wants to talk to all 5 of what Ive heard she's sending us some where."_

_"Great, just what we wanted to do after battle....We will be there shortly"_

_"Sorry Arya....I know you haven't been the happiest lately"_

_"It's.....fine Murtagh....I'll see you in a minute"_

With that he left her mind, Arya looked over to Saphira who was doing loops in the sky looking very happy with being free from fighting. Arya marveled at both Saphira's sapphire and Mor'ranr's emerald scales for they where shining in the sun , Arya quickly shook her head at came back to reality which she was reluctant on doing but knew she must.

_"Saphira, Mor'ranr, We must head back to the Varden for Nasuada wants to see us, Murtagh and Thorn."_

_"Why?" _both of the dragons asked at the same time sounding very disappointed.

_"I don't really know, but Murtagh thinks she is sending us some where"_

_"Great just what I wanted to do"_ Said Mor'ranr

Arya looked back over to Saphira who was no longer doing loops but flying steady at the same pace as Mor'ranr.  
Her beautiful Sapphire eyes where closed, and she looked kind of tensed up.

_"Saphira is there some thing wrong with you?"_

_"No Green eyes, just thinking of some things.....that are some what upsetting to me.....Lets go, Nasuada is an impatient two Leger"_

Arya looked back to Mor'ranr with a confused face, she had noticed Saphira acting kind of weird these last few months but never understood why.  
As she sat on his back thinking Mor'ranr did a back flip-twist making Arya's stomach turn a little.  
She always got mad at him for doing that without warning her first for she was not used to flying yet, though he thought it was quite funny.

_"Mor'ranr I told you to warn me first!"_

_"I know Little One but I just couldn't help myself you where far to vulnerable not to do it"_

_"Ya, very funny, stupid dragon"_

She could feel Mor'ranr laughing under her, she looked over at Saphira who still had her eyes closed but her lips where curled over her large teeth forming into a smile.

It only took them a few minutes to find Nasuada's tent because of the large red dragon standing out side out it.  
Arya quickly jumped off of Mor'ranr and headed in to Nasuada's tent where she saw something very surprising.  
When she walked in Murtagh and Nasuada where both lip locked, the sight made her turn red but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Ahem, You wanted to see us. But we will be glad to leave you alone if you like"

They quickly jumped away and stood as far away from each other as possible, And looked at Arya with surprise and shame.

"Arya.....Um"

"Its fine....Im...Very glad for both of you" Arya said looking down at the ground thinking of Eragon.

"Um...Thank you"

Arya lifted her head and tried to push away her feeling.  
At that moment all three dragons pushed there heads in and looked at them with impatient faces.  
Arya noticed that they where getting impatient, and looked over to Nasuada who was looking at Murtagh with passion and love in her eyes.

"Nasuada what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Ah, yes...I was hoping you five could go and scout Dras-Leona?  
I know I have had you do alot bu-"

"We know why, and we will go"

Nasuada let out a sigh of relief and looked at Arya and the dragons.

"Thank you, when do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow.....will you be ready by then Murtagh"

Murtagh did not answer her instead he just kept looking at Nasuada like he did not hear the question.  
Arya gave a small smile, she waved her hand in his direction and called out his name till he looked at her with red cheeks and a large grin on his face.

"I'm sorry Arya what did you ask me?"

"Will you be ready tomorrow?"

"Oh, ya sure I'll be ready"

"Alright, then we will see you both tomorrow. You guys have a nice night"

Arya looked at Nasuada, gave her a wink and a smile, then quickly left with Saphira and Mor'ranr who had let Arya handle the whole matter.  
She looked to the two large dragons on each side of her.

_"well that was....interesting"_

......................................

It had only taken them two days to reach Dras-Leona, and now all five sat around a camp fire in the woods 5 leagues away from the city.  
Arya looked into the fire, she had said very little to any of them during the trip nor did Saphira but no one questioned their silence until now.

"Arya is there some thing wrong with you?"

"Why do you ask Murtagh?"

"Well, you haven't really said much and you don't look very happy right now"

Arya looked at Murtagh who was leaning against a sleeping Thorn's belly looking at her with concern and curiosity, his eyes where scrunched together,his lips where pursed together into a thin line, and his arms where crossed. Arya looked to Saphira who's head was right next to her leg with her eyes closed.  
Then she looked to Mor'ranr who's head was on the other side of her with his eyes closed like Saphira like they where sleeping.

_"You don't have to tell him little one."_

_"I know Mor'ranr, I don't plan on telling my feeling to him...Only you and Saphira know how I feel and I plan on keeping it that way."_

She then looked back to Murtagh who's face became irritated because she had not answered his question.

"I'm fine Murtagh....don't worry about me"

"I must, my brother told me keep you safe, and I plan on doing that"

"I am safe Murtagh.....and like I told you before don't worry about me"

With that they both went silent.  
Arya looked back to the fire clearing her mind of all thoughts again.  
Murtagh gave up on the matter and started to stare into the fire as well and started to think of Nasuada, they had both emitted their feelings to each other a month ago and could hardly stop thinking about each other since then.

"The two last free riders should not be camping near the second most guarded city in Alagesia.....Its not very safe."

Both Arya and Murtagh jumped up and drew their swords, all three dragons opened their eyes, got up off the ground, and growled at their new visitor.  
The man was completely dressed in black, with a hood on covering his face,and a black sword strapped to his hip.  
He was leaning against a large pine tree and the edge of the woods staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Murtagh spotted the man then positioned himself in front of Arya protectively even though he knew Arya was a skilled fighter,he still wanted to keep his oath to Eragon.

"Who are you? and what do you want?"

The stranger gave a low chuckle, then took a few steps towards them and turned his head in Arya and Saphira's direction.  
Saphira bared her teeth to the stranger and took a step closer to Arya.  
Mor'ranr looked at the man in black with great anger for the man wouldn't take his eyes of of his rider and Saphira, Mor'ranr got as close as he could to Arya and Saphira then bared his his giant white teeth at him and growled louder.

"He asked you a question....Who are you?" Said Arya with anger in her voice

"An old friend"

As the man said this he took off his hood to reveal Eragon standing in front of them.  
Though he did not look the same as he did the last time they saw him.  
He was 3 inches taller then he was before.  
His hair reached the top of his shoulders and fell in front of his eyes, it was now a dark brown color instead of his light shaggy brown, his skin was pale white and made him look as like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks, His chocolate brown eyes had turned a blackish color, and he had dark purple shadows under his eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept in a few days time.  
Arya gasp, and her eyes widened at the sight of him standing before them.  
She and Saphira both took a step towards him but before they could get any closer Murtagh put a hand up in front of them.

"Arya don't"

"You think I would hurt the two women I love most in this world brother....If you do you are mistaken, I would kill myself before I hurt them"

Arya and Saphira both ignored Murtagh's warning and walked slowly up to Eragon who had not taken his eyes off either of them since he had gotten there.  
Saphira approached him first and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
He put a hand to her scaly face, as soon as his skin touched her face he shut his eyes tightly and let a groan escape his lips that sounded like he was in pain when he touched her.  
Arya looked at Eragon, the man she had been wanting to see since she escaped from Uru'baen, the man she was thinking of while staring into the fire minutes ago, the man she had been dreaming of for the last 4 months was now standing before her, she didn't care that he was changed she was just glad to see him alive again.  
Eragon tore himself away from Saphira after a few minutes and looked to Arya who was staring at him with love in her eyes, he walked up to her and just stared back at her for a few moments.  
She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand then brushed the hair from his eyes so she could look into them and was saddened by how empty they looked.

"What has he done to you?"

"You don't want to know"

He then took both of his hands and put then on either side of her face, bent down to her height and kissed her passionately.  
As she kissed him back she could feel him shaking,she opened her eyes to look at him, his eye brows where scrunched together, his eyes shut tightly, and his body felt tense under her arms.  
She pulled away from his kiss though she didn't want to.

"Eragon whats wrong your acting as if you are in pain?"

"I am........Galbatorix made it so if......I touched you or Saphira my body would feel like it was on fire and my head would feel as if it was being split in two."

She quickly pulled away from him and was about to take a step back when his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.  
He put layed his head on her shoulder and rapped his arms around her tightly.

"Please don't....You don't understand how much my heart has yearned for you."

"Eragon do-"

"I would go through much worse for you and Saphira"

She said nothing back to him.  
Arya lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into his new blackish eyes, she gave him a small smile then kissed him putting all the love and passion she had for him into it.

"I missed you to"

.............................................

Well how did I do ?


	19. I'm Sorry

Hello, all that still come to read this story. I've recently been getting comments telling me I need to update, but I'm sorry this story has run its coarse for me. I'm sorry to all that wanted it to continue, I just lost my love for writing it.

Again sorry.

Ev


End file.
